Harry Potter and the Hourglass
by bluerawks888
Summary: To Harry's surprise, he went back in time! Harry realised that he could now change the whole timeline. How will he go about doing it? Read on to find out!
1. Back to 25 years ago!

**Chapter 1: Back to 25 years ago !?**

Something on his desk caught Harry's eyes when he came back from a meeting. It was a small, gold, shiny hourglass, encrusted with diamonds and jewels. Harry looked at the note put below it. 'For you to use when you need it' He looked around at his office. All his other fellow Aurors appeared to be busy with their own stuffs. It could not have been them who had put this on his desk. He was deeply intrigued by the hourglass. There was a sort of strange attraction pulling him to it.

'Harry, here are some documents that you need to authorise urgently' said Ron, coming up behind Harry, holding a small stack of papers in his hands, before Harry could even so much as touched the hourglass.

'Sure Ron. Give it to me, I will look through them now.' said Harry, taking the papers over from Ron. Sitting down at his desk, Harry then proceeded to look through the documents. Soon, Harry had lost himself in the numerous words of the documents.

'Finally done!' Harry thought, relieved, stretching his back. He looked at his watch, it was already midnight. Harry looked around the Aurors' office, it was empty; he was the only one left in the office. Harry started to pack up to go home to number four Godric Hollow, his home with Ginny. He could not help but smile at the thought of Ginny. He was really fortunate to have married Ginny. She was so kind and caring and beautiful. Everything a man could hope for or more in his wife. Just as he was about to leave the office, his eyes caught sight of the hourglass he had put aside on his desk earlier. Mesmerized by the hourglass, Harry put down his bag and picked up the hourglass. Examining it, he turned the hourglass the other way. The moment he turned the hourglass, he felt a sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach, and felt himself spinning. 'A portkey!' Harry thought. Harry closed his eyes to ease the dizziness he felt from the spinning. After a few more seconds, Harry felt the spinning stopped. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself in an old house, with loose floorboards, with a musty smell lingering in the air. Harry thought that the place was vaguely familiar but he could not quite remember when he had seen the place before.

Just then, he heard a loud bang at the door. 'Where is the cannon' He heard someone in the house exclaimed. Harry turned and looked at the owner of the voice. He was shocked. It was his cousin Dudley, or rather 11 year old Dudley. Then, there was a crash behind them and a man came, running in to the room, followed close-behind by a woman. Harry eyes went wide opened as the man and the woman came in to his full view. It was his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. A much younger Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia than he remembered. Harry realized that it was the scene from 25 years ago when he had first met Hagrid! He had gone back in time!

Just as he was still amazed by his time travelling, with another loud bang, the door fell opened on to the floor with a loud thud to reveal a silhouette of a giant man standing in the doorway. The giant man walked in to the room. The man's face was lighted up by the candles in the room as he walked in further. It was Hagrid! It confirmed Harry's theory! Self-conscious, Harry took a quick peek in to an old, dusty, broken, small mirror on the floor nearby. He was surprised but not shocked when he saw his 11 year old self looking back at him. He had expected this when he realized he had been somehow transported back to this scene from twenty five years ago.

How do I get back to my time? What should I do to get back to my time? Why have I just landed here, in my 11 year old self, 25 years ago? These thoughts ran ceaselessly and wildly in Harry's mind. Yes, the hourglass, I must get the hourglass! It must be somewhere on the floor! I can get back using the hourglass! Harry reasoned. Hopeful, Harry eyes started scanning the floor fervidly for the hourglass. It was nowhere to be seen! Harry was stunned. How was he going to get back then?

Hagrid came straight to Harry.

'Harry! Last time I saw you, you was only a baby,' said Hagrid, shaking Harry's hand, waking Harry up from his stupor, 'Yeh, you look a lot like your dad but you have got your mum's eyes'.

Hearing Hagrid's voice, a simple idea occurred to him. Maybe he could go along with the original timeline and go to Hogwarts…. He could seek the help from Dumbledore there… However, maybe he should avoid messing with the timeline too much…so he should avoid arousing people suspicion that he came back from the future.

'Erm…excuse me… who are you?' asked Harry, putting on his most curious and surprised look.

Harry could feel all three pairs of Dursley's eyes staring at him and Hagrid. It was plain from the atmosphere that all three Dursleys feared Hagrid. He had got on better terms with the Dursleys in the recent years… but still… he had not quite forgotten how the Dursleys had treated him in the past. So, he could not help savouring this moment of fear of the Dursleys, despite the situation they were in.

'I am Hagrid, gameskeeper of Hogwarts. Ya'll know about Hogwarts of course.' replied Hagrid, enthusiastically.

Several thoughts raced through Harry's mind as he wondered how he should answer. If he said no, Hagrid would start blaming the Dursleys liked previous time. Harry could feel the tension in the room brewing. It would explode at the slightest spark. However, if he said yes, it may raised questions as to why he knew, for Dumbledore had apparently knew that the Dursleys had prevented him from knowing anything about Hogwarts.

'Yes' replied Harry, breaking the few moments of silence.

He thought he could come up with several reasons as to why he knew of Hogwarts if there was a need to. More importantly, he wanted to prevent any conflicts from happening between Hagrid and the Dursleys. This might further improved the Dursleys' relationship with him. Harry knew that Ginny had always wanted him to be on better terms with his closest relatives.

'How…' Vernon started to question Harry, peeling his face away from Hagrid and turning towards Harry, raising his gun to point at Hagrid, apparently as a safety measure. Hagrid was still looking at Harry and had not notice the gun being aimed at him.

From Vernon's curious eyes, it was apparent that Vernon was wondering how Harry knew about Hogwarts. Vernon and Petunia had went to great lengths to stamp out the magic in him, so how could he know? Harry shot a quick glance at his Uncle, and gave a slight, discreet shake of his head. Vernon stopped talking. It was very clear to everyone that Harry was trying to prevent conflicts. Petunia was now hiding behind Vernon, cowering in fear. She was probably too in awe of Hagrid to even take notice of the conversations, and the happenings. The same goes for Dudley, who was now shivering in fear on the old, rusty, sofa. Harry decided that it was best to leave as soon as possible since the hourglass had disappeared and the only idea he had was to seek help from Dumbledore. Moreover, they had better leave before Hagrid noticed the gun aimed at him and get mad at the Dursleys.

'Hagrid! Let's go Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies now' urged Harry, pulling on Hagrid's elbow.

Hagrid was apparently surprised by such a quick departure but nonetheless he appeared glad to be going. He nodded his head in agreement.

'See you, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia…'

With that, Harry went out of the house with Hagrid, leaving the Dursleys speechless.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	2. On the Knight Bus

**Chapter 2: On the Knight Bus**

Once out of the house, Hagrid headed towards the shore, with Harry following him. By the shore, was the wooden boat which the Dursleys and Harry had used earlier on to reach this isolated place, situated in the middle of the sea.

'Let's use this…I flew here… but not supposed to use magic when I've got yeh' explained Hagrid, waving at the boat.

Harry realized that if they used the boat, the Dursleys would have a hard time going back. But how could they get to Diagon Alley then? Harry smiled. The solution was so obvious. The journey will be rough and jerky but it was the only solution he could come up with. He raised his right hand, his wand hand. As expected, a big, double-decked bus appeared out of no-where and came to a standstill in front of him and Hagrid. Hagrid was apparently stunned as he made no move to get on the bus.

'Harry…. How did ya know...' asked Hagrid.

'Oh…I just put out my right hand to stretch...' explained Harry, as a matter-of-factly, trying to appear surprised, while at the same time trying to hide a smile by closing his mouth tightly, 'What is this bus?'

'It's called Knight Bus. It drives us the magical folks around. I have forgotten…Come… let's take the bus…' replied Hagrid, gesturing at the bus, apparently not suspicious of Harry at all.

Hagrid went on up the bus, with Harry following close behind him. As he trudged up the steps of the bus, Harry could feel his fringe sticking to the side of his sweaty forehead. With his fringe out of the way, the lighting shaped scar could be seen, clear and vivid on his forehead. Harry realized that Stan's eyes were staring at his forehead. Stan was the guy who distributes the Knight's bus tickets.

'Mr Potter! Is that you?' Stan exclaimed.

I had forgotten about the scar! Harry realized, quickly sweeping his fringe back down to cover his lightning shaped scar, with a quick movement of his hand.

'No…I am…' Harry started to reply.

'Yea, Stan' replied Hagrid, smiling brightly at Stan. 'We're going Diagon Alley.... buying Hogwarts's stuffs.'

'Nice to meet you, Mr Potter!' exclaimed Stan, shaking Harry's hand furiously.

Harry gave Stan a tight smile. He looked around the bus. He was glad there were no other passengers. He should have reminded Hagrid to keep his identity a secret to avoid any public attention. Since young, Harry was not one who was comfortable being the centre of attention. Dudley made sure of that. Stan then directed Harry and Hagrid to seats near the back of the bus. The bus started moving as they headed towards their seats. Sitting down, Harry looked out of the bus window. The bus was now at the edge of the sea. To Harry's amazement, the moment the bus touches the sea water, the bottom of the bus changes to a hull of a boat. Harry could feel the bus or rather boat now floating on the sea. A loud surprised gasp escaped from Harry's lips before he could hold it back. Harry had actually never travelled on the sea via Knight Bus before although he had heard about it. Harry felt Hagrid eyes on him. Harry turned to face Hagrid.

'It's interesting how it turns in to a boat isn't it?' said Hagrid, smiling, 'Yeh' know, it can even fly in the sky.'

'I could have taken the knight bus to travel to France, the other time when I had been dispatched by the Ministry to check up information on some Death Eaters!', Harry thought, feeling indignant at Hagrid's words, 'I could have save money on the plane ticket! Nobody bothers to tell me!'

It was not that Harry was in financial difficulties or anything, but just as Ginny had emphasized over and over again to Harry, with three kids to raised, every Knuts counts. At the thought of Ginny and the kids, he realized that he would missed them dearly if he could not get back to his time. He had to get back somehow…

'But... This bus could only take yeh around England.' said Hagrid, after the slight pause.

Hah, I did not waste any unnecessary money after all! thought Harry.

'By the way, Harry, aren't ya surprise that Stan knows you?' questioned Hagrid suddenly, interrupting Harry's train of thoughts.

'Yes. Why does he know me?' Harry asked back, yet again putting on his most surprised look on his face.

'I am not sure I should be the one telling ya' said Hagrid uncertainly, his eyes wavering away from Harry's, probably debating whether he should tell Harry the whole story.

'Go on' urged Harry, putting an encouraging arm on Hagrid's elbow.

Hagrid nodded. Hagrid's story was just as Harry had long ago known since he was eleven. His parents had been killed by the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, by Lord Voldemort. Harry however, had survived the killing curse as a one year old, becoming the boy who lived. The curse was instead reflected back to Lord Voldemort, 'killing' Lord Voldemort. As such, Harry became popular in the magical world for being the only one to survive the killing curse, and causing the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

The story reminded him of the many other deaths at the great battle at Hogwarts. Fred, Lupin, Tonks had all died during the battle. And…Sirius had also died during the battle at the Ministry. The thought of Sirius filled his mind again with an empty, sad feeling he had felt when he realized that Sirius was dead. Harry's realized that his sadness must had been reflected on his face, for Hagrid was now trying to comfort him. He must have thought I was mourning for my parents. Little did he know that there will be many deaths later on, Harry thought. Harry suddenly sat up when he realized the meaning of 'later on'. He could do something about those deaths. He could manipulate the events. He could save Sirius, Lupin Fred and the others. Sirius…. he would be to be able to see Sirius again. He would not let anyone die, if he could help it. Not this time round. Ginny and the kids could wait. Harry started to formulate plans in his head to thwart the rise of Lord Voldemort, keeping quiet throughout the rest of the bus journey.

'Harry, we have reached' said Hagrid, after what seemed like hours to Harry, 'Let's go!'

* * *

*Please Review!Thanks!* =)

*Note: I know that Knight Bus as stated by Stan in the book says that knight bus only travels on land, but I changed it to make it more interesting! =)*


	3. Quirrell

**Chapter 3: Quirrell**

The Knight Bus came to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry followed Hagrid into the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron was as Harry had remembered it, dark and shabby. As they stepped in, the chattering ceased and there was silence. A few of the patrons smiled and waved at Hagrid.

'Usual?' asked Tom the barman.

'Sure!' replied Harry automatically. He had often patronised the Leaky Cauldron during his Auror's years.

'Erm….Do I know you?' asked Tom, looking at Harry curiously.

'Oops!' Harry thought, 'I shouldn't have said that! Tom didn't know me yet!'

'Erm… I am Nev…'

Just then, a wind blew in from the opened windows. It blew at them, causing Harry's fringe to be swept sideway, revealing his scar for a split second. Tom apparently noticed the scar as he stared at Harry's forehead.

'Good Lord!' exclaimed Tom, seizing Harry's hands. 'Welcome, Mr Potter, welcome back!'

Harry forced a smile in reply. It was no use denying that he was the famous Harry Potter, the boy who live, now that Tom had seen his scar. Harry felt many pairs of eyes staring at him. Same as previously, there was then a great scarping of chairs, and in matter of seconds, he found himself shaking hands with everyone. Harry decided that he had no other choice but to go through the rounds of handshakes. A pale young man, in turban, finally made his way to Harry. It was Quirrell.

'Professor Quirrell!' said Hagrid, 'Harry, Professor Quirrell here teaches Defense against the Dark Arts.'

'Harry? Why do you keep looking at Professor Quirrell's turban' inquired Hagrid, when he realized that Harry was not listening to him but instead had his eyes fixed on Quirrell's turban.

Harry was in fact, not really staring at Quirrell's turban but rather the back of his head. Harry gave a slight shudder at the thought of Voldemort's face at the back of Quirrell's head. This was a scene he could never forget. Had Voldemort possessed him yet? Harry wondered. He had an idea…

'Nothing!' lied Harry smoothly, recomposing himself. 'There is a fly on your turban Professor Quirrell!'

Upon saying this, Harry deliberately swung his hands hard at Quirrelll's turban. Harry succeeded! Quirrell's turban fell on to the ground with a soft thud. Harry eyes then focused on the back of Quirrell's head. Everyone gave loud gasps.

'Professor Quirrell!' 'What happened to your head?'

Professor Quirrell's bald head was full of red rashes.

'A—Allergy to—tooo Gar-Garlic!'

Hmm, Harry thought amused, so the rumors that Quirrell put Garlic in his turban to ward off Vampires were true? Too bad the garlic could not ward off Voldemort thou…

'I have some medicine which might help ya, Professor! Wait a moment' said Hagrid, rummaging in the numerous pockets on his cloak.

'It's o—ok Ha-Hagrid…. I ha—have to g-goo… See yo---you in Hog-Hogwarts.' said Quirrell, bending down to pick up his turban.

With that, Quirrell walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, holding his turban awkwardly in his hand.

Harry knew that he would had scared all the people in the Leaky Cauldron if Voldemort had already possessed Quirrell, with his eerie snake-like face showing on Quirrell's bald head. However, Harry reasoned that if Voldemort had really possessed Quirrell, Quirrell will not let someone sweep his turban off so easily. That was why Harry dared to take the risk. So, Voldemort had not possessed Quirrell yet. Maybe he could do something to prevent Voldemort from possessing Quirrell. Harry knew that Quirrell's was not an evil man. Quirrell was only intimidated by Voldemort to do his biddings. If possible, Quirrell's should be saved. It will do them good to have one more person on their side. But, what could he do? Cast some protective spells around Quirrell? Warned Quirrell? Maybe the best thing he could do will be to warn Dumbledore. Doing so will exposed his real identity, for Dumbledore was a smart wizard, but it is better than letting him die thou, Harry thought.

'Letting who die, Harry?' asked Hagrid, looking at Harry curiously.

Oops, Harry had not realized he had said those last few words of his thoughts out loud.

'Oh, nothing, I was remembering the time when I had saved a stray dog and I just thought that saving him was better than letting him died' explained Harry, covering the slip of his tongue.

It was a pathetic attempt at lying but still that was the only lie Harry could come up with within that few seconds. Harry thought Hagrid would believed him thou. Hagrid was simple minded and trusted people quite easily. The incident when he let slipped the way to get past Fluffy to a mere stranger was a very good example.

'Oh' said Hagrid, 'It is good that yeh saved him! Let's go to Diagon Alley now.'

'Ok. Let's go' said Harry, relieved that Hagrid had indeed find nothing suspicious about his behaviour.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks!* =)


	4. At Diagon Alley

**Chapter 4: At Diagon Alley**

Still thinking about Quirrell, Harry followed Hagrid out the back door of Leaky Cauldron. As expected, it was a dead end, blocked by brick wall. Hagrid took out his pink umbrella and after a few seconds muttering something which sounded like, three up…two across, Hagrid tapped a particular brick with the tip of his pink umbrella. As the brick was tapped, the brick wall slowly separated from the middle, revealing a passageway into Diagon Alley. Harry had always wondered why there was a need for the brick wall to conceal Diagon Alley. However, he had no answers for that. Diagon Alley was as crowded as ever, with many people bustling around, buying supplies for schools.

'Let's go Gringotts first.' said Hagrid, and lead Harry towards a tall, white building, which could be seen from a distance.

Soon, they reached Gringotts. Harry could never be failed to be amazed by the magnificient tall white building, with its numerous glass windows. They walked up some steps, then walked into the bank through a double-door made of glass.

'Morning!' said Hagrid to a free goblin at the counter 'We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe.'

Harry lost track of the subsequent conversation of Hagrid with the goblin. This was such as other more important thoughts filled Harry's mind. One of the horcruxes of Voldemort, the Hufflepuff cup was in Bellatrix Lestrange's safe in Gringotts. Harry was thinking of ways that he could get hold of the Hufflepuff cup. One idea that came to him was to bribe the goblins. However, this idea, Harry knew, had absolutely zero chances in succeeding. Imperious curse? No... Harry could not risk breaking the laws, as the goblins would be able to recognize him, with him being the boy who lived. But he smiled when he thought what a good headline it would be for the Daily Prophet. He could already visualized the headline: The boy who lived breaking in to Gringotts! He could also just imagined the horror and surprise of the readers when they realized that their Hero had become a criminal. Harry vaguely felt Hagrid guiding him into a cart and felt the cart speeding off along the undergrounds tunnels.

Maybe he could take Polyjuice Potion and pretend to be Bellatrix Lestrange? The goblins fell for that the previous time... No… that time it was discovered but we manipulated the events by using imperius curse… we almost failed due to Griphook…At the thought of the name, Harry looked at the goblin who was now opening up Harry's vault. Yes, he was non-other than Griphook. Maybe he could offer Griphook the Griffindor sword again in return for his help? Of course, he would have to make sure that he specifically state when he would give Griphook the sword this time round. He would not be so foolish as to make the same mistake twice. Amidst all those thoughts, Griphook had opened Harry's vault. Harry went in there to scope in some gold into his pouch. Then, they returned by to the cart, proceeding on to vault seventeenth hundred and thirteenth. As the cart went on to the other vault, Harry decided that he could not risk breaking into Gringotts. Not today at any rate. He would have to do so some other time perhaps with some help from Bill.

'Vault seven hundred and thirteen!' Griphook announced.

Harry saw Hagrid, putting a small bundle from the safe into one of his pockets. Harry made a mental note to tell Hagrid not to drink too much and maybe advised Dumbledore to guard the stone in other better ways. But then, Harry's mind kept coming back to the Hufflepuff cup. Harry had to do something about the Hufflepuff cup. But, he could not do anything at the moment. Heaving a deep sigh, Harry resigned himself to the fate that he had to get the Hufflepuff cup the next time with detailed plans as he had already decided earlier on.

Soon, Harry and Hagrid were out of Gringotts. Hagrid excused himself to get a drink from the Leaky Cauldron. Thus, Harry same as the previous time, entered Madame Malkins' robes for all occasions, to buy school robes, alone.

'Hi, Hogwarts dear?' asked Madame Malkins 'There is also a boy currently being fitted up for Hogwarts'

Harry nodded. He looked towards the back of the shop. At the back of the shop he saw a paled face, blond hair boy standing on a stool being fitted up. It was Draco Malfoy! Harry could never forget his pale, arrogant face and his blond hair. His son Scorpio really looks a lot like him when he was young, Harry thought, as he remembered seeing Malfoy's son on platform nine and three quarters several times. Perhaps he should just ignore Malfoy when he say 'hi' later. He do not want to have anything to do with the Malfoys, although he owed Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy's mum, his life. Moreover, Harry have always hated Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy. He still remembered how Lucius Malfoy had put the diary in Ginny's cauldron, almost causing Ginny's death. Yes! The diary! He had to get the diary somehow from Lucius Malfoy, Harry realized. Harry stared at Draco Malfoy. He had an idea. It would be difficult but still…

'Hi!' Harry greeted Malfoy brightly.

'Hi' Malfoy replied lazily.

'I am from Hogwarts, starting first year.' Harry said with a bright smile. 'I hope to play seeker for Quidditch'

Just as Harry has expected, Malfoy perked up at the mention of the word 'Quidditch'. Quidditch was something he and Malfoy had in common. Well, perhaps the only thing in common.

'Yes! I hope to play seeker too!' Malfoy exclaimed brightly. 'I am starting first year at Hogwarts too' Malfoy added on as an afterthought.

'But mum won't let me bring my own broom to Hogwarts…' said Malfoy, going on with the conversation, his voice getting softer and softer, with a crestfallen look on his pale face.

'Hmm…' said Harry, as Malfoy moved down from the stool on to the floor as he had finished with the fitting.

'I have enough gold to buy you a Nimbus 2000… how about that?' offered Harry.

'Yes!' Malfoy cheered. 'But…. Are you sure?"

Harry nodded in affirmation, and with certainty, smiling.

'Thanks! I am Draco Malfoy!' Malfoy self-introduced and put out a hand for handshake.

'I am ….' Harry started to reply.

Just then, the shop's bell rang, interrupting their conversation, and someone stepped into the shop.

'Draco! Let's go!' A female voice sounded, interrupting their conversation.

Harry recognized the voice. He looked at the lady. Yes. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

'I have to go' said Malfoy, 'See you at school!'

'See you, Draco.' Harry nodded. It felt weird to call Malfoy by his first name. Well… he could get use to it….

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks!* =)


	5. Dursleys

**Chapter 5: Dursleys**

Harry watched on as the Malfoys walked out of the shop and headed towards the direction of Leaky Cauldron. Just then, someone gave him a tap on his shoulder. He pulled away his shoulder in reflex and turned back his head. It was Hagrid! He was carrying a white owl in a cage. Harry smiled.

'Harry! Happy birthday! This owl is for you.' said Hagrid as he handed the owl over to Harry

'Thanks Hagrid!' said Harry, smiling brightly.

'Help me take the owl first!' said Harry, passing back the cage back to Hagrid, 'I have to get fitted.'

Harry soon got fitted with the school robes. Then, they went to buy Harry school books, potions supplies and wand. Finally, they settled themselves down in Leaky Cauldron for some refreshments. As Harry sipped his drink, he had an idea in his mind.

'Hagrid, I need to go buy some things… alone' said Harry.

Hagrid looked surprised but he nodded his approval. Harry then headed through the brick wall again and towards Gringotts. Harry went straight up to the goblin at the service counter.

'Erm… Harry Potter here… I will like to exchange wizard money for Muggle money' said Harry, 'How is the exchange rate like?'

'Sure Mr Potter. The exchange rate is 1 galleon for £50' replied the goblin.

'Ok. Help me exchange 200 galleons' said Harry.

'Please wait a moment' said the goblin.

'Griphook! Please help to take out 200 galleons from Mr Potter's vault and exchange them for £10, 000' the goblin said to Griphook who was beside him, tending to some papers.

'Yes Sir.' said Griphook.

'Oh yes, Griphook' called out Harry, stopping the Griphook in his tracks.

'Yes, Mr Potter?' asked Griphook, looking at Harry intently.

'I think there is a letter which is hidden under a piece of dislodged brick. Please help me to find it and bring it over to me too.' said Harry.

'Very well Mr Potter' replied Griphook with a slight bow and disappeared in to the dark underground tunnels.

The letter was written by Lily and was addressed to Petunia. Harry had accidentally discover the letter from one of his trips to his vault during his Auror's year. He was planning to but do not have the chance to give it to Petunia back then. Harry thought that Petunia had every right to read the letter, so he was going to give to her later.

After a few minutes, Griphook came back with the Muggle money. Harry took the money from Griphook.

'Oh yes, Mr Potter, I have also found the letter as you have requested. Here it is...' said Griphook, handing over a piece of old parchment to Harry.

Harry unfold the piece of parchment. He knew its content... But still he had to verfiy that it was the letter he had wanted.

_Dear Petunia,_

_I know that you will probably just ignore this letter from me, just like you have ignored the other letters. However, I write to you in the hope that you will get to read it. By the time you have received this letter, I might be already dead. I know that my days are numbered as we are now targeted by the Dark Lord so I thought that I should write to you. Petunia, I want you to know that I missed you! You can't imagine how much I missed you! I would not ever forget how we used to play together every day in the little garden of our old house. I would also not forget how much you love me then when we were little. You would share with me whatever sweets, chocolates and toys you have gotten. Petunia, please do forgive me for going away to Hogwarts and leaving you alone. I just want you to know that no matter what…. You will always be my dearest sister and that I had always love you._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Mum had apparently written this letter to Aunt Petunia sometime before her death. She must have put it in the bank vault for she could not bring herself to send this letter to Aunt Petunia after all but yet she could not bear to dispose of this letter which was full of her love for Aunt Petunia... I hope Aunt Petunia will think better of mum after reading this letter, thought Harry.

About an hour later, he was back at number 4 Privet Drive.

As Harry stepped into the house, he saw his Uncle Vernon sitting on his sofa, reading newspaper. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were watching television. As usual, they ignored him.

'Hi' Harry greeted them politely and went up the stairs to his bedroom.

Minutes later, Harry was back down in the living room. Uncle Vernon had finished reading the newspaper and was now watching the television news with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

'Erm, Uncle Vernon' said Harry, standing by the sofa, beside Vernon.

Uncle Vernon ignored him, and continued to watch television. Harry decided to just proceed on with his plans. Harry put Lily's letter forPetunia, a small piece of paper and an envelope on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

'Uncle Vernon, please do read the small piece of paper' said Harry, and climbed back up the stairs, disappearing into his bedroom.

When Harry was out of sight, curious, Vernon picked up the piece of paper. Vernon's eyes went wide as he read the paper.

**Expense****s on me**

_Monthly expenses: _£50

_Yearly__ Expenses: _£_50 times 12 = _£600

11 Years: £600 times 11 = 6,600

Cost of Spectacles: £25

Total Expenses: £25 plus £6,600=£6,625

P.s. I will pay £50 monthly to you from next month onwards. The money is left for me by my parents. By the way, the letter is for Aunt Petunia. Thanks.

Regards,

Harry

Vernon then proceeded to pick up the envelope. Indeed, inside the envelope was a small pile of new £50 notes, a £20 note and a £5 note. Disbelievingly, Vernon counted the notes. Indeed, it total up to £6,625. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were looking at the notes held in Vernon hands, surprised.

'Petunia, what do you make of this?' asked Vernon, turning to face Petunia.

'I don't know…' replied Petunia.

'Erm, Petunia, this letter is for you' said Vernon, handing Lily's letter over to Aunt Petunia.

There were a few minutes of silence as Petunia's eyes ran through the letter.

'Lily…' moaned Petunia, tears streaming down her face, holding the letter tightly near her chest, 'Lily….'

'Petunia…?' exclaimed Vernon, 'What's wrong?'

Still sobbing, Petunia handed the letter over to Vernon with shaky hands. It took a few moments for Vernon to run through the letter amidst Petunia sobs.

'Oh Petunia…' said Vernon, putting a hand across Petunia's shoulder to comfort her.

'Harry…. Harry, we have treated him so…so…' sobbed Petunia, who could not bring herself to finish the sentence, 'Lily… Lily... she will not forgive me… if…if she knows….'

'We can make amends' comforted Vernon, in a soothing voice, 'We will make it up to him. Be nicer to him. Be the Uncle and Aunt we have not been to him for years...'

* * *

*Thanks Rhiannon da crazygirl for pointing out that the currency is pounds not dollars. =) I had already make the necessary edits.*

*Please Review! Thanks!* =)


	6. Remus Lupin

**Chapter 6: Remus Lupin**

Back in his bedroom, Harry settled down on his bed. He could not help but think about the money he had given the Dursleys. He had decided to give them the money to repay them for taking him into their household. He had also wanted to forge a better relationship with the Dursleys. It will make his life much easier without being enemies with his relatives. 'Anyway, now, maybe I should take out my school books to revise' Harry thought 'the spells and stuffs may be so easy that I had forgotten them'. Harry took out his potion book, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and started to read it, to prepare himself for the questions he knew that Snape would asked him. As he read, Harry felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier…

A soft sharp tap at the windows woke Harry up. It was already morning and bright sun rays were shining in to the room through the windows, right at his face. Harry looked at the closed windows. A silver grey owl was tapping its sharp brown beak at the windows. Harry got out of his bed, walked over to the windows and slide opened the windows. The owl flew in gracefully and landed on the desk, holding out one of its leg to which it was attached a small piece of parchment. Curious, Harry immediately detached the parchment from its leg, and unrolled it to read. The handwriting was vaguely familiar. It was Remus's handwriting!

_Dear Harry,_

_This is Remus Lupin here. As you might remember from what Hagrid had told you…. I am one of your father's best friends. Hagrid had also said that he had also mentioned something about Sirius Black betraying your parents to Voldemort… I will like to meet you to talk to you. Will you be able to meet me tomorrow at Leaky Cauldron at noon?_

_Yours truly,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry was surprised to receive the letter from Remus Lupin. Yes, indeed. Hagrid had mentioned Remus after drinking a bit too much alcohol at the Leaky Cauldron yesterday night. The truth was that Harry had sort of encouraged Hagrid to drink more alcohol so that he could slip off more easily to Gringotts to get the money for the Dursleys. Hmm…Harry thought…. It sounds like Remus is worried about me thinking too much about Sirius….

_Dear Remus,_

_I will like very much to meet you. Tomorrow noon at Leaky Cauldron will be fine. See you there._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry_

Harry tied the parchment holding his reply to the silver grey owl's leg. Harry watched as the owl flew back into the bright morning sky, to return to Remus with his reply. He was very eager to meet Remus. Since his death during the great Hogwarts battle, Harry had not seen him. Should I tell him the truth that I came from the future? Will he believe me? Harry wondered. However, for the moment, Harry could not come up with any satisfactory answers to the questions.

The next day arrived. As arranged, Harry reached Leaky Cauldron via Knight Bus promptly at noon. Harry looked around for Remus. Harry smiled bitterly as he saw him sitting on at a corner table, for it reminded him of Remus's death. I will make sure Remus lived this time round, Harry thought determinedly. Harry walked over to where Remus was sitting and gave him a tap on his shoulder. Remus' head turned around.

'Hi. I am Harry, Harry Potter, are you Remus?' Harry asked, again feigning lack of recognition to avoid suspicion.

'Hi, Harry. Yes I am. Please do take a seat.' Remus replied, smiling, and waving at a seat opposite his own.

Harry nodded and sat down.

'Harry, you really looked like your father but you….' said Remus.

'But I have my mother's eyes' Harry finished, grinning. 'I have heard that a lot of times'

Remus nodded, smiling.

'Actually, I wanted to meet you to talk about Sirius…' said Remus, with a slight shadow of sadness, evident from the creases on his forehead and slightly frowning brows.

Harry nodded.

'I have guessed as much. I promised you I will not dwell on it too much, don't worry Remus.' Harry assured Remus.

Remus nodded, showing his relief as the creases on his forehead disappeared, and his brows relaxed.

'Remus… do you really think Sirius is guilty?' Harry asked, after a few moments of silence. He was curious to know Remus' view on this incident. Remus had not express his views on this incident to him before.

Remus appeared surprised at this question, evident from his slightly raised eyebrows and his eyes.

'Well, he was the secret keeper' Remus replied as a matter-of-factly. 'I can't really bring myself to believe that Sirius will actually betray your parents…but the evidences point towards him…so…'

Harry nodded again. So deep in his heart, Remus actually wanted to believe that Sirius was innocent.

Then, Tom the barman came over to take their orders.

'By the way Remus, despite your problem… have you thought about teaching at Hogwarts?' asked Harry.

'Harry! How do you know about my problem?' exclaimed Remus, standing up from his chair.

This drew attention to them as glances turned in their direction.

'I heard about it from Hagrid!' said Harry, 'Relax and sit down Remus!'

It was then that Remus noticed that he had stood up and he had drawn attention to their table. He sat down quickly, red in the face.

'Harry…. You do not mind that I am a… a…. werewolve?' asked Remus, incredulous.

'Of course not' said Harry.

Their conversation was interrupted as Tom the barman served them their food and drinks.

'You are a nice person and that is all I cared about' said Harry, after Tom left the table.

'Harry… that was the same thing your father had said to me when he first found out…' said Remus.

Over lunch, Remus told Harry stories about his parents' life at Hogwarts. In turn, Harry told Remus about his eleven years at the Dursleys. Harry's stories at the Dursleys were of course not as interesting. Harry did not reveal his true identity thou. After lunch, Harry and Remus went their separate ways as Remus had some stuffs to attend to. Before leaving, they promised to keep in touch through letters. Harry looked on as Remus exited Leaky Cauldron. As he looked at Remus' departing silhouette, Harry was even more determined that Teddy was definitely going to have both his father and mother with him this time round. That was the least he should do, as Remus' friend and as Teddy's godfather.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks!* =)


	7. Going back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 7: Going back to Hogwarts **

The day to take the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts finally arrived. Vernon drove Harry to the King Cross station. This time, it was actually Vernon's idea that he drove Harry to the station. Vernon had declared loudly that he would not have bother driving Harry if it was not on the way to the place he was going to meet his friends. Harry nodded and muttered thanks trying to hide a smile upon hearing Vernon's suggestion. It was obvious that Vernon was just trying to find some reasons to justify driving Harry to the station. Apart from Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were also considerably better towards Harry. Harry was glad that that his efforts at forging a better relationship with the Dursleys were starting to pay off. Harry soon reached King Cross. Harry stashed the cage containing Hedwig and his luggage on the trolley. Slowly, he pushed the trolley towards the wide pillar between platform nine and platform ten. As he had expected, he heard the voices of the Weasleys coming from behind him. He turned around to look at them. Ginny, looked so young he thought, smiling. Upon noticing the twins, it strengthened his resolution that he was going to prevent the deaths from occurring again. Driving away the thoughts from his mind, he smiled and went up to the Weasleys.

'Hi, I am Harry. Nice to meet you! Erm… how do I get on to platform nine and three quarters?' He asked.

Of course he knew the way to get on to the hidden platform. However, he asked the Weasleys for directions as a mean to introduce himself to them.

'Oh, Harry dear, it is just through the pillar. Walk right through it and you will reach the platform.' said Molly Weasley, smiling kindly at Harry.

'My son here is also starting his first year. You could go in together' Molly Weasley added, pulling a young Ron to stand next to her.

Harry smiled at Ron and gave a slight nod in agreement. Of course, Harry had not forgotten Ron's pet rat named Scabbers. It was all Harry could do not to stare at the rat which has its head sticking out of Ron's trousers' pocket. He would not let Peter Pettigrew escaped so easily this time round. Harry had a plan in his mind... Harry watched on as Percy, Fred and George disappeared through the pillar. It was now Harry and Ron's turn. Harry and Ron pushed their trolleys towards the pillar, and before Harry knew it they emerged on to the platform. As always, the Hogwarts Express was on the railway tracks, puffing out white smoke.

Minutes later, the Hogwarts Express was on its way towards Hogwarts. By then, Harry and Ron had found an empty compartment and were settled down comfortably on their seats.

'Hi. I am Ron Weasley.' said Ron.

'Harry. Harry Potter.' replied Harry.

'Oh! You are that Harry Potter!' exclaimed Ron. 'Do you really have the scar?'

Amused, Harry nodded and used a hand to sweep away his fringe to show his scar to Ron.

'Oh my god…' said Ron

Harry decided to get his plan into action.

'Hey Ron, I saw your pet rat. Tell me more about the rat' encouraged Harry, changing the conversation away from his scar.

'Oh… its name is Scabbers. It is passed down to me from Percy.' said Ron, taking out Scabbers from his pocket and putting it on the table.

As Ron continued rambling on about Scabbers, Harry quickly put a hand on his wand which was sticking slightly out from his pocket and discreetly directed it at Scabbers. Harry then performed a non-verbal invisibility spell followed by a stunning spell. It worked without Ron noticing. Ron was too focused on the conversation to notice Harry's hands. Scabbers lay still and invisible on the table.

'Where has Scabbers gone too?' asked Ron, mystified, as he suddenly realized that Scabbers had disappeared.

Ron looked around the compartment but could not find Scabbers.

'Maybe it has run out of the compartment? The door is opened.' suggested Harry, 'Maybe you should go out to look for him.'

Ron nodded and immediately went out of their compartment to look for Scabbers. Taking advantage of Ron's absence, Harry performed a spell to restore visibility to Scabbers. Then, Harry took out a small round container from his luggage, threw Scabbers into it and secured the cap. Earlier on, Harry had put a spell on the container to prevent Peter Pettigrew from changing back to his human form. There was no way he could escape now, Harry thought, triumphant at his success in capturing Scabbers. Quickly, Harry put the container back into his luggage. Not long after, Ron returned without success in finding Scabbers. Harry saw that Ron appeared sad about the loss of Scabbers. Harry comforted Ron and said that maybe now that Scabbers had disappeared his mother would get him an owl as a replacement. Ron cheered up considerably at the idea of having an owl. Harry and Ron spent the rest of their time chatting quite happily about Quidditch, Hogwarts and their families. After what seemed like hours, Harry noted that they will be reaching Hogsmede station soon in about two hours, based on the sceneries that Harry recognized from the train windows.

'Hey Ron, I am going to get us something to eat' announced Harry suddenly, standing up.

'Sure' said Ron.

With that, Harry strolled out of the compartment and started to explore the other compartments. Harry was not actually planning on buying any food. He was not hungry. He wanted to find someone… After a few minutes, he finally found the person he was looking for.

'Hi Draco!' said Harry, entering the compartment.

Draco looked up at Harry. Recognition slowly flashed across his pale face.

'Hi! You are that guy in the shop!' exclaimed Draco, surprised to see Harry.

'Yes' Harry replied, grinning, 'By the way, I am Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you! '

'Oh!' Malfoy exclaimed. It was apparent from his facial expression that he was both shocked and surprised to found out that the boy he knew from the shop was actually Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

'I have not forgotten my promise to you.' said Harry, smiling, trying to say something to break the silence.

'Oh. Yes. Thanks for the offer for the broom!' replied Draco, finally roused from his shock.

Then, Harry sat himself down beside Draco Malfoy, and started a conversation of Quidditch. It was apparent that Harry had made a good start at forging friendship with Draco Malfoy as the conversation turned to more personal issues involving their families. As Harry had already known, Draco's father was Lucius Malfoy and his mother was Narcissa Black. Draco even talked briefly about his Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. He said that his Aunt was in Azkaban. At the mention of his Aunt in Azkaban, Draco seemed to realize that he had talked too much and stopped talking.

'Well…does your family have any family heirlooms?' asked Harry, tactfully changing the conversation, pretending that he had not caught what Draco said about his Aunt being in Azkaban.

Inwardly, Harry was boiling with rage at the mention of Bellatrix's name. She was the one who killed Sirius… she was the one who caused Sirius to fall through the tapestry...

'Yes! We do!' replied Draco, appearing relieved that Harry had not seem to caught on to what he said about his Aunt being in Azkaban.

Then, Draco went on to describe the Malfoy's family heirloom. The heirloom was supposedly a necklace encrusted with rare jewels and was expensive.

'Hmm…since the heirloom is so expensive, is it kept in a safe?' inquired Harry, curiously, glad that the conversation was going in the direction he had intended.

'Yes. We keep all expensive and important stuffs in a safe in Dad's study.'

'Oh. Including bank vault's keys? My relatives do that…' asked Harry, in a nonchalant tone, to avoid making Draco Malfoy suspicious.

Malfoy nodded, not appearing to be suspicious.

'Draco. Just wondering, do your parents help keep things for your relatives in their safe?' asked Harry.

'They do sometimes. Why?' asked Draco Malfoy, straightening his body from his slouching position

Harry could tell that Malfoy was beginning to get suspicious, from the questioning look in Malfoy's eyes.

'Nothing!' lied Harry 'I was just trying to gauge how big the safe is.!'

'Oh.' said Draco, appearing to be satisfied with Harry's answer, begin to relax, and slouched back again in to his seats.

'I think I have better go back to my compartment to change!' announced Harry, standing up from his seat 'We are reaching soon.'

As Harry was on his way back to his compartment, he could not help but congratulate himself for getting the answers he needed right from Draco. He was not sure whether Bellatrix vault's key was in the Malfoy's safe. However, judging from Draco's reaction, Harry was pretty sure that something really very important… maybe the diary was kept inside…. It was just a hunch but at least he had something to work on.

When he reached the compartment, he heard some voices (not Ron's) from within. He smiled as he recognized the other voices. The voices belonged to Hermione and Neville. He stepped into the compartment. All three of them looked up as Harry entered.

'Harry! You took so long to come back. Where have you been?' asked Ron.

'Harry? Harry Potter?' asked Hermione and Neville, both at the same time.

Harry nodded, smiling. 'You are?'

"Hermione Granger'

'Neville Longbottom'

'Nice to meet you!' said Harry and shook each of their hands in turn.

Both Hermione and Neville seemed to have not completely gotten over the surprise at seeing Harry Potter.

'Well, you have better change Hermione, Neville, we are reaching soon.' said Harry.

Both of them agreed. Now that some of Neville's surprise had worn off his face, Harry could see that Neville was worrying about something. Hermione seemed to have notice too.

'Neville. Don't be too worried about Trevor. I am sure it will turn up' comforted Hermione.

Neville nodded, and allowed himself to be pulled out of the compartment by Hermione.

'Let's change Ron' said Harry after Hermione and Neville left.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks!* =)


	8. The Marauder's Map

**Chapter 8: The Marauder's Map**

Hours later, Harry was now in the Gryffindor common room after having gone through the sorting and the feast. When Ron had introduced Harry to his brothers earlier at the feast, they were all amazed that the famous Harry Potter had be-friend their brother. Now back in the common room, Harry was sitting on one of comfortable red couches, talking with Ron, Fred and George. Harry could not help to be amused by the numerous jokes that Fred and George were now telling them. Harry decided that this was a good opportunity to raise a burning question he had meant to ask Fred and George all along since the starting of the feast.

'Fred, George, do you have any maps of Hogwarts?' asked Harry, knowing very well that they did have a map of Hogwarts, called Marauders' Map for they had stolen it from Filch's office when they were first years.

Harry knew that he needed the help of the map to succeed in his plans. For, to the others, he was just an eleven year old student, and thus Professor Dumbledore might not believe his words that the rat is Peter Pettigrew. However, using the map to show Peter Pettigrew's existence and together with Remus' help to proof the authenticity of the Marauder's map, Professor Dumbledore will then have no reasons to doubt his words.

'Well! Yes we do!' said Fred, in a bright tone, 'Why do you need it?'

'Oh! Someone is up to something no good!' exclaimed George, with a joking tone.

'Yes. I may be up to no good!' agreed Harry, smiling mischievously. 'Actually, I plan to explore Hogwarts properly when I have the time, so I thought I better get myself a map…. Since Hogwarts is so big…' added on Harry, with his mischievous' look slowly fading away from his face.

'Oh…' said Fred and George, appearing to be a bit disappointed with Harry apparent lack of mischief.

Then, Fred's face suddenly brightened up. Fred looked at George, giving George a meaningful look, which meaning was apparent to George as George face started to brighten up too.

'Oh no' thought Harry, looking at the twins' identical mischievous looks, which he had seen so often, 'What tricks are they are to now?'

'Harry, we will give you a map we have, but first…we need your help …' started George.

'Yes, it will be easy…' added on Fred.

'I have no choice…' thought Harry.

'Bring it on!' said Harry determinedly.

'Ok, Harry. All you have to do is to help us to carry out our prank in our DADA's class next Thursday. Quirrell's lessons are boring… '

'Sure' said Harry, without any hesitation.

'Ok…' said Fred and George, leaning closer towards Harry to brief Harry of their plans for that day.

The day arrived… (Note: Jump to Chapter 15-Part 1 for the add ons on what happened between the first day and next Thursday, the day of the trick!)

Harry never could have guessed the job that he had signed up for- release a harmless, non-poisonous snake into the class. Harry was now just beside the staircase, just right beside the class, glancing at the bag that he was holding. The snake was in the bag. Harry had no idea what kind of snake the twins had put in the bag. Harry walked slowly towards the backdoor of the classroom. Just right by the backdoor, out of sight, Harry slowly opened the mouth of the bag. As expected, a snake came hissing out of the bag and slithered slowly into the classroom. Harry was stunned at the sight of the snake. It was a cobra. Just what were Fred and George up to? Harry thought, shocked.

Too late to do anything, Harry could only watch helplessly as it slithered towards the middle of the classroom. A girl sitting somewhere in the middle was the first to notice the cobra. She gave a loud, ear splitting scream, which send the whole class screaming and scurrying out of the room. Harry quickly hide around the corner of the staircase as the students started scurrying out of the room. From what Harry could see around the corner, all the students were now outside of the room. Fred and George were definitely enjoying the break from the lesson, as they had big grins on their faces. The cobra had now slithered outside of the room and was now going towards Quirrell. Curiously, the snake did not attack Quirrell. Harry thought he could hear Quirrell saying something like 'go away' to the snake, but he could not be sure… 'I must be imagining it... Quirrell is not a parselmouth... Eventually, Quirrell's used a spell to vanquish the snake and settled the class down again. Relieved that nothing serious had happened, Harry slipped quietly away to the dungeons for his potions lessons.

Later that night, Harry confronted the twins.

'The cobra was dangerous! You could have killed someone' chided Harry, glaring angrily and reproachfully at the twins.

'Relax Harry! We had removed the fangs!' explained Fred, 'It is harmless!'

'Oh….' replied Harry, 'But still…'

'No more snake talk Harry!' said George, 'I am sure you want your map?'

That effectively shut Harry up. Harry nodded his head eagerly and anxiously.

Turning towards Fred, George gave Fred a slight nod. Then, Fred took out a battered piece of yellow parchment out from his pocket and spread it on the small table in front of them. The parchment as Harry expected was clean with no words on it.

'Erm…Fred….this is just a piece of old parchment?' said Ron, staring at the parchment curiously.

'Wait and see, Ron… ' said Fred, winking his right eye at Ron, before turning his head towards George and gave a slight nod.

'Show them George!' said Fred

George nodded. George turned his eyes on the piece of old parchment and pointed his wand at it.

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!' said George, touching his wand lightly to the map.

'See the parchment guys!' encouraged Fred.

Harry of course knew what is to be expected. Nonetheless, he bent his body towards the parchment for a closer look. Ron did likewise, apparently curious. It was just like the first time Harry had seen George activated the map. Ink lines started spreading from the point where the wand touched the parchment forming the words…

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

'Wow!' exclaimed Ron as the words cleared to show a map of Hogwarts, 'It is really a map of Hogwarts and there are even the names of people, showing their locations!'

'Yes!' said Fred, 'amazing isn't it? We sneaked it out of Filch's office during our first year. Then to clear the parchment…'

Fred turned his head towards George. George nodded.

'Mischief managed!' said George pointing his wand at the parchment.

'Now…. 'said George picking up the parchment from the table, and handing it over to Harry, 'It is yours!'

'Thanks! Fred, George!' said Harry, gratefully.

Harry was euphoric with feelings of success. He could not stop grinning all through the rest of the conversation. The conversation lasted till around midnight, before they retired to their beds. Minutes later, Harry was lying down on his bed, having washed up and changed in to a clean pair of pajamas. To double confirmed something… Harry unfolded the piece of old parchment. ..

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!' muttered Harry softly, pointing his wand at the parchment.

Harry pored over the map. Yes, the name Peter Pettigrew was now in the same room as Ron and Harry, for the container imprisoning him was still in Harry's luggage, below Harry's bed.

'Mischief managed!' muttered Harry, softly, clearing the parchment.

Harry then placed the map below his pillow.

'Goodnight Harry' muttered Ron sleepily from his bed.

'Goodnight Ron' replied Harry, drifting off to sleep…

_Harry peeked around the corner of a staircase. A __Cobra was approaching Quirrell. _

'_Go away…' __ A voice hissed from Quirrell's direction, 'Go away…'_

_Quirrell was not wearing a turban. _

_Focusing on the back of Quirrell's head….._

Harry woke up, sweating furiously, panting heavily.

Voldemort had possessed Quirrell. He not have realized that earlier on when he suspected that Quirrell had talk to the snake.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks* =)


	9. Peter Pettigrew!

**Chapter 9: Peter Pettigrew?!**

The next morning, Harry woke up to the bright sun rays shining on his face. However, the sun rays did little to dispel the nightmares from the previous night. Instead, it added a sense of urgency to Harry's plans. He had not plan on acting so soon but he realized he had to act faster now… I should write to Remus and asked him to come over to Hogwarts soon, Harry thought. Minutes later, he was sitting on his bed, crossed legged, holding a quill, with a piece of white parchment and a bottle of ink in front of him.

_Dear Remus,_

_I need you to come by Hogwarts, there is something __**very very important**__ which you should definitely see. May I know when could you make it?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Harry_

When he had finished writing he rolled up the piece of parchment and tied it to Hedwig's left leg. Hedwig was standing on his left shoulder.

'Hedwig, this letter is very important. Do make sure it gets to Remus.' said Harry, stroking Hedwig's furry head.

Hedwig gave a soft hoot, before flying off from its perch on Harry's shoulder and out of the windows, disappearing in to the bright morning sky.

That whole morning, Harry could not seem to concentrate on his lessons. His thoughts always drifted to his letter to Remus. Not that he needed to focus during lessons thou, for he knew all that the Professors were teaching. As Harry was having his lunch, Hedwig flew into the great hall and landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder. There was a parchment attached to Hedwig's left leg. Anxiously, with eager fingers, Harry untied the parchment and pore over it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I will be able to come by at 7.00pm only next Monday at the earliest. Where do we meet?_

_Regards,_

_Remus_

Turning to the other side of the parchment, Harry scribbled.

_Dear Remus,_

_Glad that you could come! Meet you at Dumbledore's office at 7 next Monday._

_Regards,_

_Harry_

The weekend tested Harry's endurance as he almost could not resist just storming over to Dumbledore's office. But, he would need the help and support from Remus. He could only just wait. (Jump to Chapter 15 part 2 for the add on, on what happened during this weekend!)

Finally, Monday seven pm arrived. Eagerly, Harry headed towards Dumbledore's office, together with the container holding Peter Pettigrew and Marauders' Map. As he reached the stone gargoyle, he saw someone standing there. It was Remus.

'Hi, Remus' greeted Harry.

'Hi Harry, glad to see you! 'said Remus 'What did you want to show me? You sounded anxious…. '

'Yes. Let's go up to Dumbledore's office' said Harry, cutting off Remus in mid sentences 'All the things will be explained there.'

Turning to face the stone gargoyle, Harry said, 'Sherbet Lemon'.

As expected, stone the gargoyle stepped aside, and the wall behind the gargoyle split into two revealing a spiral staircase which was moving upwards. Harry and Remus stepped on the moving staircase. Soon, they reached an oak door with a brass knocker. Harry knocked on the door.

'Come in.' called out Dumbledore from inside his office.

Harry and Remus stepped in to Dumbledore's office. It was as Harry had remembered. The office was filled with pictures of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. Fawkes was also on its old perch as Harry had remembered it. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.

'Hi Harry. What brings you here? Remus? Why are you here? ' asked Dumbledore, apparently surprised that Remus was in Hogwarts.

'Erm…' said Remus, 'Harry wanted to show me something…'

'Yes, sir, I asked Remus to come here… I have something important to reveal…' explained Harry, putting the container on Dumbledore's desk, in plain sight of the three of them. The rat was madly thrashing about in the container.

Dumbledore and Remus looked surprised at seeing a rat in a container.

'Erm… Harry… you just want to show us a rat?' asked Remus, appearing perplexed.

'Wait…' said Harry, taking out the Marauder's Map from his pocket, and spread it out on Dumbledore's desk.

The map of Hogwarts was still on the parchment, as earlier on Harry had said the spell to reveal the map. Recognition dawned on Remus' face as he saw the map.

'The Marauder's Map!' exclaimed Remus, turning his face towards Harry.

Remus' face still held the same perplexed look he had on earlier.

'Yes.' confirmed Harry, 'I got it from Fred and George… I recognized it as you had told me about it before…'

'So' interrupted Dumbledore, glancing at the map, 'It appears that this is a map of Hogwarts showing the names of the people inside Hogwarts?'

'Yes.' answered Remus, 'James, Sirius, Peter and I made it when we were at Hogwarts… '

Dumbledore nodded. Then, both of them turned to Harry, looking at him expectantly, waiting for his further explanations.

'Harry my dear boy, I am sure you have a good explanation for showing us the map and the rat?' asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded.

'Please look at the map and see the names of the people who are in this office' said Harry.

At his words, both Remus and Dumbledore pore over the map. Seconds later, both Remus and Dumbledore expressions turned from puzzlement to that of shock and confusion.

'Yes.' said Harry, when he saw the shocked and confused looks on their faces. 'This rat is Peter Pettigrew.'

'Then, please look at the name of the people in Quirrell's office.'

Dumbledore and Remus did as Harry said. Seconds later, their expressions turned dark and serious.

'Quirrell-Voldemort…Their names combined…' muttered Dumbledore, 'Why?'

'I suspect that Voldemort had possessed Quirrell' said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded, acknowledging Harry's suspicion.

'Dumbledore, I believe we should sort out the problem on Peter Pettigrew first' said Remus, looking at the rat.

Dumbledore nodded. Dumbledore uncapped the container and held out the rat by its tail. Then, taking out his wand, Dumbledore pointed his wand at the rat and muttered a spell. The rat turned into a fat, small sized man before their very eyes.

'Peter,' Remus addressing the man, glaring at him and pointing his wand at him 'Will you care to explain the situation here?'

'Remus! Nice to meet you… I…' stuttered, Pettigrew.

'It was you weren't it? It was you who betrayed James and Lily' exclaimed Remus, 'You were the secret keeper!'

'Calm down Remus!' Dumbledore soothed, putting a hand on Remus' shoulder.

'Harry, would you please run down to Professor Snape and ask a bottle of truth potion from him?' requested Dumbledore, turning towards Harry.

'Yes sir. I will be glad to.' said Harry.

'The…There will be no need to get the po…potion Har…Harry' said Pettigrew, breaking down, sobbing, falling on to the floor 'I admit I am the…the…the…one who betray your parents'

'Very well' said Dumbledore.

Within the next few seconds, Dumbledore had conjured up ropes and tied up Pettigrew. Then, Dumbledore had written a quick note to the Minister of Magic to explain the situation.

'Now, I believed the Aurors will arrive within a few minutes.' said Dumbledore as the owl carrying the letter flew off into the dark sky.

The Aurors certainly arrived within a few minutes but with company. Harry could make a very good guess as to who the company was. He felt his happiness being sucked out from him as the Aurors started entering into the office. It could only be Dementors. Upon arriving, the Aurors instantly took Peter Pettigrew into custody, bounding him in magical ropes. Kingsley, who was one of the Aurors who came, signalled for the other Aurors to bring Peter away. The Aurors dragged Peter out of the office, with Dementors floating along behind them.

'Dumbledore, thanks for your information.' said Kinglsey. 'We will get going now'

'Mr Kingsley!' interrupted Harry.

This got Kingsley attention and he turned to face Harry.

'Yes? How may I…' asked Kingsley.

'May I know when Sirius Black will be release?' interrupted Harry anxiously.

'He is being released at this very moment as we are talking' replied Kingsley, smiling kindly, 'You will see him soon enough!'

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	10. Third Floor Forbidden Corridor Revisited

**Chapter 10: Third Floor Forbidden Corridor Revisited**

'Well, now we have to deal with the other complication…' said Dumbledore with a serious look on his face, his eyes flickering towards the Marauders' Map on the table.

'I don't want to cause any alarm…' added on Dumbledore, 'I think we have to settle this as quietly as possible'

'Dumbledore, I am going together with you to help you out' announced Remus, standing up from his seat.

'Your help will be greatly appreciated Remus' said Dumbledore.

'I am coming along too Professor.' said Harry.

'Harry, it is dangerous…' began Dumbledore.

Harry noticed that both he and Remus were giving him strange looks. Harry realized that no normal 11 year olds in their right state of mind will go hurling themselves in to this kind of precarious situation. However, Harry wanted to be there to help, to do something…

'I know Professor….but I will like to….' interrupted Harry, 'I…'

'No' said Remus firmly, putting a hand on Harry's shoulders 'It's too dangerous Harry, I will not allow it'

Harry knew that he had no way to convince them. Moreover, there might not be much that I can do if I go together with them… Dumbledore will be able to handle it, Harry thought, reassuring himself.

'Remus, I think we have to go!' Dumbledore urged, 'I just took a look at the map and, Quirrell is now on the third floor forbidden corridor!'

Harry was shocked. He had not been expecting this to happen so soon. It was just the second week at school!

'Why…?' asked Remus, confused, not knowing the implication of Voldemort being in the third floor forbidden corridor.

'I will explain on our way there…' said Dumbledore.

"Harry, please help to explain the situation to Professor Mcgonagall and asked her to come along to the third forbidden corridor immediately' said Dumbledore, turning to Harry.

'Yes, Sir' said Harry giving an affirmative nod.

With that Dumbledore and Remus left the office. Harry made a move to follow after them, when something familiar, hanging on the wall caught his eyes. It was James' invisibility cloak! Harry quickly took the cloak off from its handle, folded it and stuffed it into his jeans' pocket. With the cloak he could follow Remus and Dumbledore to the third floor corridor without them noticing. Therefore, he will not appear suspicious as an 11 year old who deliberately put himself in a precarious situation. But first, he had to inform Professor Mcgonagall about the situation. After a few minutes, Harry soon reached Professor Mcgonagall's office. He knocked softly on the door.

'Come in…' Professor Mcgonagall called out.

Harry entered.

Harry was not surprised to see that her office was tidy and organized and was filled with shelves of leather bound books.

'Mr Potter?' said Professor Mcgonagall, apparently surprised to see Harry.

'Yes Professor… I have a message from Professor Dumbledore' replied Harry.

Harry took a minute to explain the situation to Mcgonagall. Harry noticed that Mcgonagall's face turned pale at his mention of Voldemort possessing Quirrell. Harry did not think that it was possible, but her face turned even paler at the mention of Voldemort being at the third floor forbidden corridor. Of course, Harry to feign ignorant of the implication of Voldemort being at the third floor forbidden corridor.

'I am going off to join Professor Dumbledore now' Professor Mcgonagall, standing up immediately after Harry had relayed to her the news, 'Mr Potter please go off to your bed and don't say a word about this to the other students, understand?'

Harry nodded obediently and followed Professor Mcgonagall out of her office. Once Professor Mcgonagall turned around the corner, Harry took out the cloak from his pocket and draped it over himself. With that, he followed Professor Mcgonagall to the third floor forbidden corridor.

As expected, Harry could hear a soft music playing the moment Professor Mcgonagall opened the door. Harry slipped through the door just as Mcgonagall was about to close it. He trailed McGonagall footsteps to the trapdoor. Hitching up her skirt, Mcgonagall jumped down the trapdoor. Harry hurled himself in to the darkness after her, falling into the mass of Devil Snarls below. Just as Harry fell on to the mass of Devil Snarls, Harry saw a flash of fire emitting from Professor Mcgonagall's wand, directing at the mass of Devil Snarls. Before Harry knew it, he was falling through the mass of Devil Snarls.

'Slienco' thought Harry, pointing the wand between the point of contact of floor and himself.

The non-verbal silencing spell worked as Harry silencing fell onto the ground. Quickly but softly, Harry picked himself up and followed Professor Mcgonagall through a door at the end of the passageway. Just as Harry remembered it was full of flying keys. How is Professor Mcgonagall going to get the key? Harry wondered. Then Harry heard Professor Mcgonagall uttering a spell and a key zoomed into her hand right before her very eyes.

'Oh!' thought Harry, 'What didn't Hermione thought of using a summoning charm in the first place? ', 'Maybe you need to know the exact words to say to summon the key if not… maybe one would have been stabbed by the numerous keys flying around the room…'

As Harry roused himself from his train of thoughts, he saw Professor Mcgonagall already opening up the door on the other side of the room. Harry quickly slipped through the door behind her.

'Wow' exclaimed Harry silently as he saw the gigantic chessboard, 'I have forgotten how big the chess set is…'

Is Professor Mcgonagall going to play the chess? Harry wondered yet again.

Professor Mcgonagall answered his silent question by transfiguring the chessboard back to its original size and proceeded to the door at the other side of the chessboard. Harry yet again slipped through the door behind her. Harry caught a glimpse of the chessboard regaining its gigantic size as the door closes with a soft thud. Even now, Harry could not fail to be amazed by the gigantic chessboard. 'I bet it was Professor Dumbledore's idea….' Harry thought, 'I always heard the rumors that he likes to play chess…'

Professor Mcgonagall had now positioned herself in front of the table and was drinking from one of the potions vials on the table in front of her. Then, Professor Mcgonagall walked through the wall of flames separating the room and the other room containing the Mirror of Erise.

As Harry had guessed, the empty potion vial refilled itself. Harry had worked out that since both Dumbledore and Remus have managed to get through the flames the bottle must have refilled itself. Dumbledore could have just disabled all the traps so far… but he must have let them remained as a precaution to guard the stone after they had deal with Voldemort… There might be others who wanted to get their hands on the stone too, reasoned Harry. Clearing his thoughts, Harry took the vial and tipped all its content into his mouth with one swift bend of his wrist. Feeling an icy sensation all over his body, he stepped through the wall of flames to what was awaiting on the other side….

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	11. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Chapter 11: Tom Marvolo Riddle **

The moment he stepped through the wall of flames, Harry caught sight of Dumbledore, Remus, and McGonagall. They were back-facing him. Harry choked back a gasp as he saw Severus Snape lying some distance away from them, right in front of the Mirror of Erise, and a hand was holding a wand which was pointed at him…. The hand's was Quirrell. Quirrell had his bare head facing them. Harry tried to hold back a yelp as his scar burn, causing him a head-splitting pain. It was now more bearable to Harry thou, result of months of Auror's endurance training.

'Tom, what had you hope to achieve when you asked Quirrell to kill Severus?' asked Dumbledore calmly, directing his question at Voldemort (Quirrell's head).

Moving to a place some distance away from the three of them, Harry realized that Dumbledore, Remus and McGonagall had their wands out, pointed at Voldemort or rather the back of Quirrell's head.

'The Stone… Of course… you old fool…. Severus had the stone with him' hissed Voldemort, his red eyes glaring menacingly.

'Why not just ask him to give it to you?' asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore is trying to find out whether Voldemort knew that Snape true loyalty lies with the Order, thought Harry.

'Well, I did,' said Voldemort, 'Surprisingly, Severus here seemed reluctant to give it to me, so… I had to take it from him.'

Shocked, Harry eyes flicked automatically to Quirrell's other hand. It was clutching tightly to the Stone.

'Well, Dumbledore, will you like to introduce me to young Harry who is beside you?' asked Voldemort, his eyes staring straight at Harry. His cold, red eyes gave Harry the chills.

How…. oh… he knew Leglimency! I had forgotten! Harry chided himself. I may as well reveal myself now… With that thought, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off himself.

'Harry!' gasped Remus, Dumbledore and McGonagall at the sight of Harry.

'I told you not to follow!' chided Remus, giving Harry a severe look.

'Sorry Remus' replied Harry.

'Well, well, it is good that young Harry here decided to join us…' said Voldemort, 'But I am afraid he will be leaving soon…. … AVADA KEDRAVA!' Quirrell's turned back to face them and shouted the killing curse at the same time as Voldemort did. A green jet of light shoot out from Quirrell's wand, directed at Harry! Before anyone could even react, the green jet had almost reached Harry and was about to hit him.

'Harry!' shouted Remus.

Using his reflexes as an Auror, in a matter of seconds, Harry quickly threw himself down on to the floor and rolled away from the line of fire. The spell hit the wall which was just behind Harry, shattering the wall into pieces.

Harry quickly pulled out his wand and poise for the next killing curse. It didn't come. Remus, Dumbledore and McGonagall had engaged Quirrell in a spell battle. After some quick reasoning, Harry had decided to refrain himself from joining in the battle. This was such as, firstly to avoid arousing suspicions and secondly he was not sure whether his 35 year old's power remained in him or his power was reduced to that of an 11 year old. If the latter, he could not do much. Moreover, with Dumbledore battling, they won't be fighting a losing battle. Just then, Harry saw that the red philosopher stone had fallen from Quirrell's hand on to the floor. Quickly, Harry picked it up and stuffed it into his jeans' pocket. Watching the battle, Harry was amazed by the sheer amount of power that Quirrell was displaying which had allow him to fend himself from two wizards and one witch. Quirrell's power must have been bolstered by that of Voldemort, Harry reasoned. However, it was one against three; a hit with one powerful stunning spell from Dumbledore finally caused Quirrell to drop to the floor, unconscious.

'Useless fool' hissed Voldemort.

'Tom…' said Dumbledore, with a look of sympathy on his face. Then, Dumbledore pointed his wand at Quirrell's body and muttered a spell. This caused the soul of Voldemort to let out an agonizing scream as in pain. Harry watched on as the soul of Voldemort detached from Quirrell's body and disappeared.

'Did he die?' asked McGonagall, felling onto the floor, her legs giving way, apparently exhausted from the battle earlier on.

'No. The spell just detached him from Quirrell's body and did some damage to his soul… but he is still alive…' replied Dumbledore.

'But it will hinder his recovery… we could take comfort in that' said Remus.

'Yes. Let's take Severus and Quirrell up to the hospital wing first before discussing any further.' said Dumbledore. Turning to Harry, he continued, 'Harry, you must have been shocked, come along to hospital wing to take some potion from Madame Promfrey to calm you down.

'I am fine, Professor' said Harry. He had developed a healthy dislike for hospital wings, due to the many times he had landed himself in St Mungo during his years as an Auror.

'Very well, wait for us in my office' said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore conjured up twos bed and put Snape and Quirrell onto the respective beds. Levitating the beds, Dumbledore and the rest of them left the third floor corridor.

A few minutes later, alone in Dumbledore's office, Harry was pacing up and down the length of the office. He was anxious for some news and eager to know what had happened before he had reached the room with Mirror of Erise.

Hearing the sound of turning of the doorknob, Harry's eyes automatically flicked to the door. Door opening, Dumbledore and Remus walked in to the office. Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk while Harry and Remus took the seats in front of the desk.

'Harry!' began Remus, as he sat down, 'You should have listen! You had seen how dangerous the situation was!'

'Yes. I am really sorry Remus' replied Harry.

'Harry, will you care to explain how you knew that the cloak hanging from the wall was an invisibility cloak?' asked Dumbledore, peering intently into Harry's eyes.

'Well, Professor, I heard about the cloak from Remus and I thought the cloak was really similar thus I guessed that it was an invisibility cloak just like my father's… very sorry that I took it without permission sir' replied Harry. Harry hoped that the answer he came up with in the last few minutes will satisfied Dumbledore and Remus.

Dumbledore nodded.

'Harry, IT IS your father invisibility cloak, so it was actually yours to begin with' said Dumbledore, 'I am planning to give it to you during Christmas… but no matter… keep it and use it well…'

'Harry' said Remus suddenly, 'I saw you putting the stone in your pocket!'

'Yes. I thought I should take it before… before… Voldemort can take it…' stuttered Harry, feigning fear at the recall of Voldemort. Here it is it…'

Taking out the stone from his pocket, he placed it on the desk.

'May I know what the stone is?' asked Harry. He figured he had to ask some questions to avoid suspicions.

'Harry, the stone belongs to my friend Nicholas Flamel, the stone can give a mortal immortality.' explained Dumbledore.

'Oh…. So.. .that is why…' said Harry.

'Yes. That is why Voldemort was after it. He could have regained his body with the help from the stone' confirmed Remus, reading Harry's thoughts.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

'Come in' called out Dumbledore.

The door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall.

'Professor Snape had woken up.' announced McGonagall

Dumbledore and Remus stood up, preparing to go together with McGonagall presumably to see Severus Snape and get some questions answered.

'Professor, may I come along?' asked Harry, 'I will like to know the full story…' His curiosity after all was more than his dislike for hospital wings.

Dumbledore nodded. Within minutes, they reached the hospital wing and surrounded Snape's hospital bed.

'Severus, what happened?' asked Dumbledore.

Snape glared at Harry and then looked meaningfully back at Dumbledore.

'It is alright Severus, Harry was there, he had the right to know the whole story.' said Dumbledore.

'If you say so… The Dark Lord told me that he knew about the capture of Pettigrew through Quirrell, from the letters you have sent to inform each of the Professor' said Snape, 'The Dark Lord was anxious to regain his body, since he realized that after the capture of Pettigrew it might be a matter of time before he was discovered'

'So…you followed him to the third floor corridor?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yes. I got the stone out form the mirror to prevent it from falling into the Dark Lord's hand. The Dark Lord must have seen it… and you know the rest….' finished Snape, 'But what happened after that? I thought I was dead'

'We arrived,' said Dumbledore 'I move you away from the line of fire of the killing curse….' said Dumbledore.

'Thanks' muttered Snape.

'Rest well Severus, the stone is in safe hands, do not worry about it' reassured Dumbledore.

With that they left the hospital wing.

'Harry, go and get some rest.' said Remus.

'I will' replied Harry.

I still have to deal with the Horcruxes, he thought, but for now I need rest…

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	12. Revealation, Surprise and Reunion

**Chapter 12: Revealation, Surprise and Reunion**

'_Potter!__' said Snape suddenly. 'What would I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'_

_Potter'__s Son, Harry heard Snape's thought, it was filled with a sense of loath, not for him but for James Potter. _

_Harry could not blame__ him for loathing his father, his father had made Snape's life miserable._

'_Sir, A strong powerful sleeping potion known as Draught of Living Death' replied Harry, trying to hide a smile. _

_Just what I __expected of Potter's Son! Snape's mind called out, arrogant like his father was… _

_Harry could not really deny that his father wasn't. He couldn't deny it in good conscience, after seeing the memories of Snape._

'_Then, Potter, where will you look __if I told you to find me a bezoar?' asked Snape._

'_Sir, a Goat's stomach and it will help to save you from most poison' replied Harry, confidently._

_A smart ass like his the Potter, thought Snape .__ Harry tried to bit back a rude remark he was thinking of shouting at Snape…_

'_Then, what is the difference monkshood and wolfsbane?' asked Snape again._

'_Sir, they are the same plant which goes by the name of aconite' replied Harry._

_He is also Lily's son…. thought Snape, Lily was also quite adept in potions…._

'_That is right Potter, good to see that the fame apparently have not got to your head as much as I have expected' said Snape, __evidently disappointed that he could not embarrassed Harry in front of the class._

_No, I loathe the boy, it will be all I can do to__ protect him from harm, but I can't ever like the boy…not when he is Potter's son, thought Snape._

_Then, the __dungeon disappeared. Harry was now in an empty room. Quirrell was pointing his wand at Snape, who is lying unconscious on the floor 'Avada Kedavra!'_

'_No!' cried out Harry._

A soft tap on the windows by Harry's bed woke Harry up from his dreams. Sitting up, Harry rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes and groped for his glasses. He put them on and looked at the windows. There was a brown owl tapping its beak at the windows. Quickly, Harry opened the latch and slide opened the windows. The owl flew right in and landed gracefully on to Harry's bed. Then, the owl held out its left leg towards Harry. Harry untied the piece of parchment attached to its left leg. Swiftly, Harry unrolled the parchment. Harry eyes lit up as he recognized the handwriting on the parchment. It was ages ago since he had set his eyes on the handwriting but still he will never forget it….

_Dear Harry,_

_I heard from Remus that he had told you about me. Thanks for clearing my name! I will like to meet you at Gryffindor fireplace at midnight tonight. Will you be able to make it? Hope to see you soon!_

_p.s. a surprise will be __waiting during your breakfast!_

_Sirius_

Harry smiled. Of course he could not wait to see Sirius again! He wondered what the surprise was. Maybe, it will be a gift of some sort from Sirius. Grabbing a quill and dipping it in the bottle of ink which was on his bedside table, he scribbled.

_Midnight tonight will be fine. Sirius, you have no idea how much I will like to meet you! Can't wait for midnight!_

_Harry_

With those words written, Harry tied the parchment back to the owl's leg. Harry watched as the owl flew out of the windows and into the bright morning sky. Then, Harry sat down on his bed to gather his thoughts about the dreams he had just now. Although the dream had happened minutes ago, it was still fresh and vivid in Harry's mind. The first part of the dream had been what happened during the first potion lesson he had with Snape. Of course, he was not able to hear the thoughts of Snape… Deep down, I must had understood all Snape's actions towards me although I didn't like it one bit, realized Harry. I even care about him, Harry thought, recalling the second part of the dream. The morning bell sounded, rousing Harry from his thoughts. The morning bell was the cue for waking up. Harry heard Ron, Dean and Seamus starting to stir in their respective beds. Harry got out of his bed and went to wash up. He will have a long day ahead. When he got back, the others had woken up. He waited for them and they went down together for breakfast. They found some empty seats at the Gryffindor table and sat down. As Harry sat down, he took one unintentional glance at the teacher's table. He was surprised to see Remus sitting at the table. Harry thought that he had left Hogwarts last night. Remus noticed Harry's stare and smiled at him. Harry quickly smiled in return. Remus must have just stayed for breakfast, Harry thought.

'Harry, who do you think will be our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher? I heard from Hermione just now that Quirrell decided to quit teaching at Hogwarts…' said Ron, starting a conversation as they started devouring their breakfast.

'Are you sure? ' replied Harry. He had no idea at all. Quirrell must have found it hard to stay on at Hogwarts after what had happened the previous night.

Ron nodded his head.

It was at this moment when Dumbledore stood up. The Great Hall fell silent.

'I have two announcement here… firstly, I am sad to announce that Professor Quirrell had decided to quit teaching at Hogwarts due to personal reasons. However, secondly, I am please to inform you that Professor Remus Lupin here will be your new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher from today onwards' said Dumbledore, gesturing at Remus who was sitting beside him. The Great Hall burst in to applause to welcome the new teacher.

Oh my god, thought Harry, clapping together with the rest, Remus became our new Defense against the dark Arts Teacher? I thought he was only staying for breakfast! This was not supposed to happen until my Third Year! Wait a minute… this was the surprise Sirius was talking about! Anyway…No matter… I am glad Remus is here! With that thought. Harry face broke out in a great smile. Remus smiled and acknowledged the applause by a slight wave of his hand. Then, the Great Hall gradually settled down to breakfast.

'Remus!' exclaimed Harry, as he approached Remus after breakfast, 'You didn't tell me!'

'I wanted to give you a surprise!' replied Remus, smiling.

Harry gave Remus a small hug.

'Now, now, Harry, you can't go around hugging a Professor you know?' chided Remus jokingly, 'Let's go, your first lesson is with me!'

Remus' lessons proved to be far more interesting and engaging compared to Quirrell. The lesson today was devoted to learning some basic curses and learning the defense spells to block the curses. Remus put them into pairs to practice. For each pair, one will be in charge of cursing and the other will be in charge of defending then the role will switch around. They had a lot of fun trying to curse their friends and blocking their friend's curse in return. For the rest of the day, it passed more slowly, and Harry could not wait for midnight to come…

'Finally it is midnight!' thought Harry, hearing the clock strike for midnight. Eagerly, Harry put down the potion book which he had been reading and moved to a couch nearer to the fireplace, staring at the fireplace.

'Harry!' A face suddenly poked out from the fireplace and called out.

Harry stood up of his couch and kneeled down by the fireplace, looking at the face poking out of the fireplace.

'Sirius!' exclaimed Harry.

'Harry… you really look like…' started Sirius.

'Like my father but I have my mother's eyes' continued Harry, smiling, 'I have heard that a lot of times'

Sirius smiled.

'I am sorry I was not able to be with you for these past years' apologized Sirius.

'I understand Sirius, don't worry about it' said Harry, reassuring Sirius.

'Harry, will you like to come over to my place to stay during the Christmas holiday?' asked Sirius.

'Definitely!' replied Harry enthusiastically, 'In fact, Sirius, will you mind if I come over to stay for the school holidays too?'

'Sure! But … I heard about the protection from Remus… you need to stay at the Dursleys…' said Sirius.

'Yes. But I only have to go back once for the protection to work. After I go back there for a few days or so, I will be able to go to your place' said Harry.

'Then, you are most welcome!' said Sirius, 'I…'

Sirius suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence.

'Someone is coming… I have better go… nice seeing you Harry! Will owl you!' said Sirius.

'Bye!' replied Harry.

'Then, Sirius head disappeared into the fireplace.

'Harry?' Ron's voice sounded from behind Harry, 'What are you doing here so late at night? I came down to retrieve my quill…'

'Nothing, just reading... let's go up to sleep.' said Harry.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	13. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 13: The Hunt Begins**

The next morning, Harry woke up, feeling quite refreshed after a good night's sleep. Harry had decided to start getting his hands on the Horcruxes. Getting the Diadem would be easy, I can get it tonight using the cloak, thought Harry, as for the ring…. since it is outside Hogwarts, I can't really do anything about it for now…. for the diary…. It have to depend on my luck with Malfoy…

'Harry, it almost time to go down…' called Dean, rousing Harry from his thoughts, 'You have better start washing up…'

Harry gave a slight nod and proceeded to do his morning routines. Before long he was in the Great Hall, seated at the Gryffindor's table, eating breakfast. While he was eating, Harry could not help but feel Dumbledore's watchful eyes on him. Harry stole a few quick glances at Dumbledore. Dumbledore had these thoughtful expressions on his face while he was looking at him. Dumbledore must be suspicious of me after what happened last night…. Harry thought. If he is suspicious of me, should I just tell him the whole thing? I need help anyway….' Harry asked himself, 'Maybe I should…'

The bell for morning lessons rang then. Harry rushed off to morning lessons together with his friends. All thoughts of looking for Dumbledore put off the moment. Finally after hours of tedious lessons, it was lunch time. Waling in to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron headed towards the Gryffindor table to get their lunch. Harry was surprised when one third year Gryffindor student approached them, intercepting their path to the Gryffindor table.

'Harry, Dumbledore asked to see you in his office now.' said the student.

Harry nodded and muttered thanks.

'Harry, what does Dumbledore wants with you?' asked Ron, his eyes wide, apparently in awe that Harry was called by the Headmaster.

'I am not sure… I guess I better go now to find out…' said Harry, 'See you later…'

With that, Harry quickly headed out of the Great Hall and headed straight for Dumbledore's office. He gave a soft knock.

'Come in' called out Dumbledore.

Harry opened the door and went right in.

'Harry, please take a seat' said Dumbledore, gesturing to a seat in front of his desk. Quickly, Harry sat down.

'Harry, I will be direct with you. I ask to meet you here because I am wondering…. are you hiding something from me?' inquired Dumbledore, peering intently into Harry's eyes. Dumbledore's blue eyes were so sharp and piercing, as if reading right into Harry very soul and deepest thoughts.

Harry was shocked and surprised by the unexpected question.

'I…..' started Harry, stuttering, lost for words.

'Just tell me Harry… I will be able to help you… trust me…' assured Dumbledore. Dumbledore's tone was just too reassuring, calming and soothing that Harry was finding it very difficult to hold on to his secret in front of him. Moreover, the idea of having some help in the matter was tempting to him…

'I am from the future' blurted out Harry, not longer able to resist any longer.

Now I have done it, thought Harry, just as well, I will have some help then!

Dumbledore was apparently shocked as he remained silent or the next few minutes. Harry thought he could detect a slight unbelievable look in Dumbledore's eyes.

'Harry….' started Dumbledore, after the few minutes of silence, 'Tell me the whole story…'

Harry took a more few minutes to summarize what had happened exactly to him from the moment he touched the hourglass up till now. At the end of his story, there were no longer any doubts in Dumbledore's eyes. Instead it was replaced by amazement. The story Harry had told was too real and too vivid to be made up.

'So…Harry… you were telling me that you are planning to change the timeline here…. To prevent deaths…' confirmed Dumbledore.

'Yes.' said Harry, 'This time, I will be sure to take the battle away from Hogwarts to prevent any casualties'

Dumbledore nodded.

'Harry, you know, meddling with time may have its consequences….' started Dumbledore.

'I know, but will you knowingly let the people you hold dearly in your life die in front of your eyes? I won't' replied Harry firmly, looking at Dumbledore straight in his eyes, willing him to agree with him.

'I must say I agree,' said Dumbledore, after a few seconds of silence, 'But we will have to be careful. Tell me what you know about the Horcruxes.'

Based on his memories, Harry disclosed the locations of the Horcruxes and its locations to Dumbledore.

'Let me restate what you have told me. Voldemort have six Horcruxes. The Locket which is in Sirius's house, the Diadem which is in Hogwarts, Marvolo's Gaunt's ring which is in the Gaunt's house, Hufflepuff Cup which is in Bellatrix Lestrange's bank vault, the Diary which is with the Malfoys and Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake which have not yet been created now.' said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, 'and I am also one… Professor as you have suspected…' said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded, comprehension started showing in his eyes.

'How did you managed to get rid of the piece of Voldemort soul inside you?' asked Dumbledore.

Harry recounted the actual events on how Voldemort had use his blood to resurrect himself, which ended up saving Harry from the Killing Curse again and causing Voldemort downfall.

'Of course, Professor, this is not possible without the Elder Wand which you are currently holding' said Harry, looking at the wand which was now lying on Dumbledore's desk.

If there was any still any doubts about Harry's identity there was definitely none now after all Harry had said, as Harry had revealed things which could only be known by the Harry from the future.

'Professor, the Diadem is specifically in a place called Room of Requirements in Hogwarts… I will be able to get it tonight. The Locket will be easy enough to get… but I will need your help to get Gaunt's Ring thou.' said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded.

Harry, I wish to settle this as soon as possible. So, I proposed that we should go to the house to get Ring after you get your hand on the Diadem tonight. Let's meet at my office?' said Dumbledore.

'Ok.' said Harry. He had also wanted to settle this as soon as possible. Should I ask Dumbledore whether is there any way of me getting back? wondered Harry.

'Harry, don't worry about getting back to the future…. I will think of a way to help you after we settle the things….' said Dumbledore, reading Harry thoughts.

Harry nodded.

'I got to go to my lessons Professor Dumbledore, see you later.' said Harry.

With those words, Harry headed to his afternoon lessons. Harry's mind could not focus on the lessons, which was inevitable, with it full of thoughts on the Horcruxes. After dinner, Harry headed back to the common room. Time passed slowly… finally the clock strike midnight. Draping the invisibility cloak over himself, Harry headed out of the common room and headed towards the room of requirements. Harry reached the patch of wall where the room without meeting anyone with the help from the Marauder's Map.

I should definitely remember to thank Sirius and Remus for the map, thought Harry. Now let's get the Diadem.

'I need a room to hide my books…' thought Harry, pacing up and down in front of the wall 'I need a room to hide my books'

Magically, a door appeared on the wall. Harry opened the door and walked right in. As expected, Harry walked into a place the size of a cathedral, filled with towering walls built of objects hidden by thousands of students. Purposefully, Harry headed towards the old cupboard which he had hidden his potion book and fixed his eyes expectedly on the stone Warlock wearing a dusty old wig. Harry stretched his hand to retrieve the Diadem from the Warlock's head. Harry's hand stopped in its track. There was nothing more on the Warlock's head. The Diadem was gone!

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	14. Quest for the Gaunt's Ring

**Chapter 14: Quest for The Gaunt's Ring**

'It's gone?' Harry muttered softly under his breath, disbelief filled his emerald green eyes.

'It has to be here…. It has to be!' thought Harry, incredulous, 'No one knows about it…'

Harry took out his wand from his trousers' pocket.

'Accio, Ravenclaw's Diadem!' said Harry, convinced that the Diadem was still in the room, just hidden from view.

However, nothing flew into Harry's outstretched hand.

'Accio, Ravenclaw's Diadem!' Harry tried again.

Again, nothing flew into Harry's outstretched hand.

'Who has taken it?' Harry repeatedly asked himself, as it became apparent that the Diadem was indeed gone.

Deciding that it was no use to continue staying in the room, Harry proceeded to Dumbledore's office.

'Professor Dumbledore, the Diadem is missing!' exclaimed Harry, as he opened the door to Dumbledore's office.

'Maybe it is the wrong location?' said Dumbledore.

'No, I am sure it is the right location' said Harry.

'Who could have taken it then?' asked Dumbledore, lines creasing his face, showing his concern about the Horcrux's disappearance.

'I don't know….' replied Harry.

'Harry, we should go get the Ring first' asked Dumbledore, 'Before whoever took the Diadem took it.'

Harry nodded.

With that, Dumbledore and Harry headed out of Hogwarts into Hogmesde. Once out of the vicinity of Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Harry apparated to Gaunt's house. Harry side apparated along Dumbledore since Harry had no idea where the Gaunt's house was located.

Harry found himself in front of a run-down house, in the middle of a small quiet town. There was a strong Muggle repelling charms cast on the house. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to get inside the house. They went through the doorway of the house. Harry's senses were hype up, ready for any signs of dangers. To Harry utter amazement, they stepped through the doorway to find themselves back in the same place, in front of the house.

After a quick glance around the streets to ensure that there were no people around, Dumbledore whipped out his wand, pointed it at the doorway and muttered some spells. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to try going through the doorway again. However, yet again, they ended back in front of the house.

'Isn't there any way we can get into the house?' asked Harry, frustration showing plainly on his face and desperation evident from his tone.

'Harry, calm down first and let me think for a while' said Dumbledore, sitting down on a large stone by the side of the house.

Harry being anxious could not help but paced up and down across the length of the front of the house.

'Harry' said Dumbledore after a few minutes of silence, 'I believed that the spell works to keep more than one fully grown wizard from entering in to the house…. Your power must have remained with you so that is why it was registered.'

'You mean only one of us can enter the house?' asked Harry.

'Yes.' replied Dumbledore.

'I will do it' said Harry without any hesitation.

With those words, without waiting for Dumbledore's response, Harry quickly stepped through the doorway. This time, as Dumbledore had expected, Harry found himself inside of the house.

'Finally!' thought Harry.

'I must be careful, the last time Professor came to get the ring, his hand was cursed and became blackened and shrunk, and it took his life….' Harry cautioned himself.

With that, Harry hyped up his sense again and prepared for any dangers that might be sprung on him as he explored the house. The room which Harry was currently in was bare except for an old dusty wooden table which was chipped of at two of its corner and a couple of chairs which looked ready to break with the slightest pressure applied to it. The house was apparently deserted for many decades as the house was full of cobwebs and there was a musty smell lingering in the house. The paints were also peeling off from the walls. Despite its looks, Harry knew that it was definitely the right place as he could feel the great power residing inside the house. His years of experience as an Auror had increased his sensitivity to magical activities.

Harry noticed that a room led off the main room. Harry stepped inside the room.

'Bingo' thought Harry, as he saw an exquisite box encrusted in jewels and diamonds lying on a small table in the room. Harry knew that the box definitely contained the ring as Harry could feel magic radiating from it.

'Why can't Voldemort kept his Horcruxes in less obvious places?' thought Harry, thinking back to how Voldemort put some of his Horcruxes in conspicuous places, for example the Diadem in Hogwarts, the Diary in the Malfoy's, and now the Ring in the Gaunt's house. These are all places which were known and were quite easily accessible.

'He didn't even know we have destroyed all of his Horcruxes' mused Harry, thinking back to the night of the great battle.

The box looked harmless enough lying on the table. But, Harry having seen the horrible injuries of Dumbledore's hand caused by the ring was not fooled. Beside, Harry had sensed spells and enchantments around the box. Pointing his wand at the box, Harry muttered spells to reveal whatever spells and enchantments that were cast on the box. True enough there were a lot of high levels protection dark spells and enchantments surrounding the box. However, Harry was not a Head Auror for nothing. Within the next few minutes, Harry broke through the various spells and enchantments. Harry was still wary thou and did not dare to touch the box. Harry performed again the series of spells to double check whether there were any spells or enchantments that he had missed. There was none. Voldemort must have thought that these spells and enchantments were enough to keep his Horcrux safe? No, there definitely would be higher level and darker spells cast on the ring…. That would explain Dumbledore's hand… thought Harry. Carefully, Harry lifted the lid of the box. Harry peered expectantly inside the box.

'Gone, again?' Harry muttered softly under his breath, utter disbelief filled his eyes, mixed with shock and amazement.

There was nothing inside the box. He were too late.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	15. Previous Happenings

Dear Readers,

I had realized that the events were happening too fast! Thus, I have edited the story a bit to such that the events which had happened so far spammed two week instead of a few days. Hopefully this and the additions of various happenings within these weeks in this chapter would help to slow down the pace of the story. =) Hope that this won't confused you! If it does, leave a comment and I will try to see if I can make it less confusing...

* * *

**Chapter 15- Previous Happenings…**

**Part 1: Before the trick **

*This happened a week after the first day (Monday)*

'You would think that I am some rare animal in the Zoo, from the way they stared at me' complained Harry to Ron as they were eating their breakfast, 'One will think that they should have gotten use to seeing me in Hogwarts after a week.'

For the past week, he had attracted many whisperings and stares from the students. Some had even double back to get a better look at him in the corridor. Harry was really annoyed by all these unnecessary stares and whisperings behind his back. Of course he had endured through them during his years at Hogwarts, but he had forgotten how annoying it was to be stared at and to hear whispers about him, behind his back. He had to get his temper in check before he lost it and lashed out at the people who stared and whispered about him behind his back.

Ron started to laugh, but realizing his mistake, he quickly stifled his laughter.

'You are the boy who lived! You could not blame people from staring!' replied Ron.

'Hey Harry! Still prepare to help us this coming Thursday?' asked George, who had come up behind Harry, interrupting their conversation.

Fred was beside him.

'In case you want to back out you can still do so now.' added on Fred.

Harry shook his head.

'Great!' said George enthusiastically, 'Can't wait for this Thursday!'

With that the twins went off to the other end of the table and engaged in a conversation with Lee Jordan.

Harry could not believe that he had agreed to help the twins to 'add excitement' to their class yesterday night. He is the Head Auror! What would his fellow Aurors think if they knew that their Head had a hand in childish tricks? Moreover, he was an adult already, too old for such things! Well, in mental sense, as he was physically an eleven year old now. Anyway, the plan was not finalized yet. Last night, Fred and George had only told him that they were planning to cause a disturbance in class…. maybe by releasing some sort of animals, insects or creatures. They had no concrete plans yet. The twins had told Harry that they would finalize their plans by tomorrow night. Harry just hoped that he could get away with it without getting any detentions.

'We have to face Snape today?' complained Ron, looking at his timetable. He had been glad that there had been no potions lessons yet their lessons had only stated on Tuesday last week, while potions is on Monday. Today was their first potion lesson.

'Why?' asked Hermione, who was sitting besides Harry, 'What is wrong with Professor Snape?'

'I heard from my brothers that he favored the Slytherins, students from his own house …' explained Ron.

'But… he is a Professor… he won't…' said Hermione in defense of Snape.

Harry smiled. Hermione always think that Professors are some sort of saints.

'You will see' replied Ron with a smug look on his face.

Just then the bell sounded, signaling the start of the first lesson for the day. The Gryffindors proceeded to their first lesson.

Finally, the time for potion lessons came. The students had already settled themselves in their seats and were talking among themselves. The chattering ceased as the door opened and Snape stepped into the room. Snape started by taking the register. As Harry had expected, Snape paused at his name.

'Ah, yes.' He said softly, 'Our new celebrity' No one could miss the great emphasize he had placed on the word celebrity.

The Slytherins sniggered. After finished taking the register, Snape gave a little speech on the beauty of the art in potion making.

Harry braced himself for the questions he knew were coming after the speech.

'Potter!' said Snape suddenly. 'What would I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

'Sir, A strong powerful sleeping potion known as Draught of Living Death' replied Harry.

'Then, Potter, where will you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?' asked Snape.

'Sir, a Goat's stomach and it will help to save you from most poison' replied Harry, confidently.

'Then, what is the difference monkshood and wolfsbane?' asked Snape again.

'Sir, they are the same plant which goes by the name of aconite' replied Harry.

'That is right Potter, good to see that the fame apparently have not got to your head as much as I have expected' said Snape.

From his face, it was quite evident that he was disappointed that he could not embarrassed Harry in front of the class.

Then, Snape got them to pair up to mix up a simple potion to cure boils. Of course, Harry having learned it before was able to mix it up perfectly. Snape obviously could not find any faults with his potion as he didn't give any comments by merely walked away after taking a look at Harry and Ron's potion in the cauldron.

As such, Harry first lesson ended without him getting any marks deducted from Gryffindor, which was a first time.

'Harry, you were great!' exclaimed Hermione as they were walking towards their next class, , 'We must study together and you must help me out with the lessons!'

Harry acknowledged all this with a smile and promised to Hermione to study together with her. Just then, Harry noticed Draco walking pass him together with Crabbe and Goyle.

'Draco!' called out Harry, stopping Draco in his tracks.

They turned around to face Harry.

'What do you want Potter?' said Draco coldly.

Harry was a bit startled by Draco hostile behaviour towards him. He had thought that Malfoy had warmed up to him.

'The Nimbus 2000…' began Harry.

'There will be no need to give me any broom Potter' said Draco, interrupting Harry, 'Don't bother me again.'

With that Draco walked off with Crabbe and Goyle.

It was now going to be difficult to try getting his hand on the Diary through befriending Draco Malfoy.

**Part 2: The Weekend before the capture of Peter Pettigrew**

'Harry! Wake up!' shouted Ron, shaking Harry furiously.

'Let me sleep…it is Sunday' said Harry grouchily, putting his pillow over his head, ignoring Ron.

'It is a fine weather for flying!' said Ron, 'Don't you want to have a go at the broom before breakfast? We are allowed to do so after we had our flying lesson on Wednesday…'

Harry perked up at the mention of flying. Harry had longed to have a go at the brooms. However, with lessons during the weekdays and homework to be done on Saturday, he did not have a chance to do so. Within seconds, he had washed up and had changed his clothes. Within minutes he was at the Quidditch pitch together with Ron and Hermione. Harry had seen Hermione reading in the common room as he and Ron got down from their Dormitory. Harry had invited Hermione to tag along with them to take a break from her studies. She agreed.

Previously, Hermione would have refused with the excuse that she had to study. However, for the past week, Harry had constantly advised Hermione to be a bit more relaxed in her studies, so that she would feel less stress and would do better in her studies. Seeing Harry good performances in the lessons, she had taken his word for it. As such, Hermione became a bit more relaxed and thus was a more fun person to be around with.

Harry and Ron raced each other on their respective school brooms, both thoroughly enjoying the flying session 'I had almost forgotten how fun and exhilarating flying could be', thought Harry, as he zoomed around in the sky on the school's broom, 'I had certainly missed flying'. Amazingly, the flying had help to clear his mind which was full of thoughts on the rat since he had sent the letter to Remus on Friday.

Just then, Harry saw something flying out of a window in front of him. It was red and round… It was Neville Remembrall!

'My Remembrall!' Harry heard Neville's shout, coming somewhere from the window.

In a flash, Harry had turned the head of his broom downwards and was headed towards the ground, chasing after the dropping Remembrall. With a quick loop in the sky, Harry managed to catch the Remembrall

'Ron, Hermione, I am going to return the Remembrall to Neville' called out Harry to Ron and Hermione.

With that, Harry landed somewhere near the castle door. To his surprise, Harry saw Professor Mcgonagall coming out of the castle door.

'Mr Potter' said Professor Mcgonagall 'Will you like to play Quidditch for Gryffindor team? I had seen your great catch. I believe you will do well'

'Of course!' replied Harry, surprised.

He was actually surprised as he had not expected that he would get in to Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. He had thought he had lost his chance to get into Gryffindor Quidditch team during his first year when Malfoy had not snatch Neville's Remembrall during their flying lesson on Wednesday.

'Then let's us go and see Wood…' said Mcgonagall.

Harry could not help but grin. He could already imagine the great fun he would have flying and playing Quidditch after all these years ….

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	16. Life Goes On

**Chapter 16: Life Goes On**

Taking a deep breath to recompose himself, Harry slowly headed out of the house. Harry had no idea what he looked like now. However, he knew that he did not look that great. He could feel his eyebrows being pulled tightly into the middle of his forehead. He could feel that his green eyes did not have the slightest glint in them. He could also feel his mouth narrowing into a thin line. As he had expected, Dumbledore was waiting for him right in front of the door of the house. Dumbledore was looking expectantly at Harry. However, one look at Harry's face wiped away the hopeful look on Dumbledore's face.

'Harry, don't tell me that the Ring is gone? ' Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded in affirmation. Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder, patting his shoulder lightly.

'Let's head back first' said Dumbledore. Dumbledore appeared to be composed and calm. However, Harry thought he could detect a trace of worry in Dumbledore's eyes.

With that, they apparated back to Hogsmede. Soon, they were back in Dumbledore's office.

'Beside us, who know the Horcruxes' locations?' asked Dumbledore.

'Voldemort' replied Harry.

'But Voldemort don't have a physical form now so it can't be him' reasoned Harry.

'Voldemort could have entrusted the task to a Death eater…' said Dumbledore.

'True…' agreed Harry.

'Anyway, its late Harry, you have better get back before anyone notice that you are missing' said Dumbledore.

Harry could not argue with that as he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Harry trod back to Gryffindor common room, back to his dormitory, and fell right onto his bed. Before Harry knew it, he had fallen asleep on his bed, fully dressed.

'Harry!' called Ron, shaking Harry by his shoulders, 'Wake up! You have a letter!'

'Where?' asked Harry, yawning, sitting up from his bed and putting on his spectacles.

'Here!' replied Ron, handing over a piece of parchment to Harry, 'I have helped you untie it from the owl.'

'Thanks' replied Harry.

Harry unfolded the parchment. It was from Sirius!

_Dear Harry._

_Just to let you know, I __had moved from Remus's place. I am now staying at my parents' old house at number 12 Grimmauld Place. A lot of tidying up need to be done after it being uninhabited all these years! Anyway, hope to see you here soon at Christmas! _

_Sirius _

Harry smiled. After yesterday events, he had forgotten that there was still his life with his godfather to look forward to. Quickly, Harry scribbled a reply on the reversed side.

_Dear Sirius, _

_Can't wait to see Grimmauld Place at Christmas!_

_Harry_

Harry had wanted to ask Sirius to mail the Locket to him. However, it will definitely appear suspicious. Secondly, the owl might be intercepted by whoever had taken away the Diadem and the Ring. He couldn't risk losing another Horcrux. There was only about two months left to go before the Christmas holidays. He could get it easily then.

'Harry, who is the letter from?' asked Ron curiously.

'Sirius' replied Harry, smiling.

'Oh, I remembered! Your godfather who was just released from Azkaban! ' said Ron, 'You had said that you were going to move in with him.'

'Yes.' replied Harry, still smiling 'He just told me that he had just move into a house at Grimmauld Place. He had been staying at Remus's place for the past day.'

Sirius letter had come at the right moment. As he savored the moment of happiness Sirius's letter had brought, Harry found that he could cope better with the loss of the Horcruxes. It had also brought a sense of reality to Harry as he realized that there was nothing he could do about the missing Horcruxes at the present for he had absolutely no clue as to who had taken them.

Just then the morning bell rang. Quickly, they washed up and changed into their school robes. Within minutes, Harry together with Ron and Hermione were on their way towards the Great Hall.

'Ron, Hermione, you two should come over to Sirius place to stay during Christmas holidays!' invited Harry, as they were entering the Great Hall.

As it was not his house he did not really had the authority to invite any one to stay over for the Christmas holidays. However, Harry knew that Sirius would be more than happy to have his friends over for Christmas.

'I will love that mate!' replied Ron enthusiastically, 'Thanks!'

'I will also love to Harry!' said Hermione 'Thanks!'

'Oh, sorry!' said Harry, turning his head to his left to apologize, as he realized he had accidentally knocked into someone on his left while he was too engrossed in the conversation.

It was Draco Malfoy.

'Watch where you are going, Potter!' Malfoy growled.

'Draco, I am sorry.' said Harry.

He had still not given up on his plan to get his hand on the Diary.

Just then, he saw that Draco was wearing Green Quidditch robes. Around him were other Slytherins wearing the same Green robes. Apparently, the team had just had their morning practice. They were all clutching Nimbus 2000 in their hands. They were similar to the one Harry had received yesterday.

'Draco, you are in Slytherin's Quidditch Team?' gasped Harry.

This was unexpected. Draco was not supposed to be in the Quidditch Team until second year! Did he really mess up the original timeline that much without realizing it?

'What is there to be surprise about Potter?' asked Malfoy, 'Are you implying that I am not as good as you in Quidditch?'

'No...' began Harry in a placating tone, 'I…'

'I won't lose to you Potter' interrupted Malfoy, staring determinedly into Harry's eyes, 'Be prepare to lose'

'Harry won't lose to you, Malfoy' said Hermione, in a determine tone, looking coldly at Malfoy.

'You should just keep quiet Mudblood' replied Malfoy, throwing a disdainful look at Hermione.

'Malfoy! You had better take back those words!' threatened Ron, with his wand pointing Malfoy.

Unlike during their second year, this time, Ron's wand was in good condition. If Ron really did manage to curse Malfoy right here in public, he could get in to great trouble.

'Ron!' said Harry, pulling Ron by his elbow, encouraging him to move into the Great Hall, away from the Slytherins, 'Calm down. Ignore them. Let's go.'

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	17. Christmas

**Chapter 17: Christmas**

The surprise of Draco being in the Slytherin's Quidditch team wore off after two months. The two months yielded no clues at all about the mysterious person who took away the Diadem and the Ring. The two months were filled with lessons and nothing much more. He had mused a lot on the missing Horcruxes. In fact he had gone up to the Headmaster office several times to discuss the issue with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had reassured him that he would look in to it. The reassurance from Dumbledore coupled with lessons and Quidditch had help to keep his mind off the missing Horcruxes. Now, it was finally Christmas Eve.

'Harry, you have to start packing, we are going off to Grimmauld Place tonight!' chided Hermione, seeing that Harry not start packing his stuffs yet.

'Sure, Hermione' Harry replied, smiling. That was typical Hermione behavior.

Half an hour later, Harry finally finished packing the stuffs he needed for his stay at Grimmauld Place. Soon, all the Hogwarts students who were going back home for Christmas were all on the Hogwarts Express, heading towards King Cross station.

'Harry, what is Grimmauld Place like?' inquired Ron curiously.

'I have no idea' replied Harry.

Truthfully, he had no idea at all how the place was going to look like. During the months, Sirius had send letters telling him how he had renovated the house such that it was unrecognizable from before. Initially, Harry was quite surprised that this time Sirius had managed to renovate the place. Last time, they were not able to make significant changes to the place due to the dark spells and magic in place. It was all they could do to try to free the house from dirt and foul creatures. However, subsequent letters threw light to this question. Sirius had revealed through his subsequent letters that a book on dark arts and magic which he had purchased at Knockturn Alley was what had enabled him to do renovations to the place. It figured that the some knowledge on dark arts and magic were needed to renovate the house, which were filled with dark arts and spells.

'Anyway, I am sure we will have fun there.' said Hermione enthusiastically.

'Yes' added on Ron eagerly.

Harry smiled at their reactions. He was really glad that they were going. Being an Auror, he had to be out on a lot of missions. Thus, he had not spent a lot of time with his two best friends for the past years. Harry had wanted to invite Ginny over as well so that Ginny would get to know him earlier. However, inviting Ron's sister whom he had not even met properly was pretty suspicious. Nonetheless, he was basking in the happiness at being able to spend some quality time with his best friends.

Pretty soon, the Hogwarts Express pulled in at platform nine and three quarters. Harry, pushed his trolley though a patch of wall, followed closely behind by Ron and Hermione,. They walked through the wall and emerged in front of the pillar between platform nine and platform ten of King Cross Station.

'Harry!' a familiar voice called out, coming somewhere from his right.

Harry turned to his right. It was Sirius! Sirius was smiling warmly and waving at them. At the sight of Sirius, Harry ran over and gave Sirius a hug, his trolley forgotten. Sirius stood still for a moment, probably not expecting this public display of emotions. However, Sirius hugged back Harry warmly.

'Sirius!' exclaimed Harry, breaking away from the hug, "I really missed you!'

'Me too, Harry.' replied Sirius, smiling affectionately at Harry.

'Harry! You have to make me help you to pull your trolley?' complained Ron, coming up behind Harry with each of his hands pulling a trolley, with Hermione beside him.

'Sorry Ron.' replied Harry, grinning.

'Sirius, these are Ron and Hermione.' introduced Harry, turning to Sirius and waving a hand at Ron and Hermione.

'Hi, Ron, Hermione, Harry had told me a lot about you two' said Sirius smiling and shaking hand customarily with each of them respectively.

'Let's go' said Sirius, after the round of customary handshakes.

Soon, they reached the Grimmauld Place. Sirius entered ahead of them, letting the door fell close with quite a loud thud. Harry entered after Sirius, expecting to hear the screams of Sirius's mother from the portrait with the loud noise from the door. However, there was no sound at all. Harry looked at the place where Sirius's mother's portrait was supposed to be. Instead of a portrait of Sirius's mother, in its place was replaced by a portrait of a Quidditch team which Harry did not recognize. The missing portrait was not the only thing which had caught Harry's eyes. Sirius had re-painted the walls too. The walls were now white instead of the original old peeling wallpapers which color and design could not really be distinguished anymore. New marble white tiles also lined the floor. Sirius had also replaced the worn out furniture. The old black couches in the living room were replaced by new brown ones. In addition, a new glass coffee table could be seen at the corner of the living room by the couches. Adding on to the Christmas festive mood, there was a big Christmas tree placed in the opposite corner of the room. The tree was wrapped with a wire with glittering light bulbs spaced at intervals. Small bells and small socks and various other items were also hanged from the Christmas tree. Presents were put neatly around the foot of the Christmas tree. It was totally different from the Grimmauld Place Harry had remembered.

'Wow' exclaimed Harry, 'It is nice Sirius!'

'Glad you like it' said Sirius grinning, 'Put your things in your rooms first and then we can start dinner!'

The next few minutes were spent with Sirius directing them to their respective rooms. Harry and Ron were assigned the room which had Phileus's portrait in it. Ron and Harry carried their luggage in their hands and entered the room.

There were two single beds draped in white bed sheets placed in each of the two sides of the room. In between the beds was an exquisite looking glass table. To complete the decor, a cupboard was placed at a corner of the room. These complemented the white walls and the white marble tiles which lined the floor of the room.

Sirius must have spent quite a lot of time and effort on renovations, Harry realized. I wondered where Sirius put Phileus's portrait, thought Harry, as he realized that Phileus's portrait was not on the wall.

'Harry, this place is nice!' exclaimed Ron, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

'Yes.' agreed Harry, smiling.

After putting down their luggages, the three of them headed towards the kitchen guided by the aroma of cooking food. After seeing the living room and the bedroom, Harry was not surprise that the kitchen was also renovated. Sirius was sitting on a chair at the dining table. Plates of delicious food and drinks filled almost every inch of the new dining table. The three of them each took a chair and sat down.

'Well, you guys must be hungry, let's eat!' said Sirius.

With that, the next half an hour was filled with the sounds of devouring foods, sipping drinks and pleasant chatters. Sirius told them about how his family members had all been in Slytherin and he was the only one in Gryffindor. At the mention of Slytherin, Harry realized that he had to ask question to inquire about Slytherin's locket. This was such as Harry had forgotten the exact original location of the locket in the house and realized that he would arouse suspicions if he actually searched around the house for it.

'Sirius, do you have any lockets in your house?' asked Harry, curiously, sipping his drink.

'Why do you want a locket?' asked Sirius, putting a forkful of turkey into his mouth.

'I don't have the time to buy Aunt Petunia a Christmas gift and she likes locket so I thought I could get one from you to send it to her straight away' replied Harry.

'Petunia?' asked Sirius, suddenly agitated, standing up 'Have you forgotten how they had treated you?'

'I know, but they had started to treat me decently recently. Moreover, I figured that mum would have wanted me to do this if she was alive…' replied Harry.

'Yes. Lily will certainly have wanted you to this…' muttered Sirius, calming down, and sitting back down on his seat. 'James had told me that she had missed Petunia dearly all these years.'

'So, Sirius…the locket…' began Harry.

'You should have told me earlier. From the cleaning, I had found a locket in one of the rooms. But, I had sold it at Knockturn Alley's Borgin and Burkes, together with the rest of the dark items I had found around the house. I was surprised that Borgin wanted to take it thou, it was just an ordinary locket.' said Sirius.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	18. Borgins and Burke

**Chapter 18: Borgins and Burke**

'Oh!' gasped Harry, unable to hide his surprise at hearing that the locket had been sold.

He was not too worried thou as he could still buy back the locket from Borgins.

'Sirius, I will like to go and buy back the locket….now… 'insisted Harry.

'But Harry….' protested Sirius, 'It is quite late already.'

'I know but I really have to get that locket for Aunt Petunia' explained Harry.

'Ok then.' relented Sirius, 'I will go with you. We will go by floo'

'Ron and Hermione, you two can go up and rest first.' said Sirius, 'I reckoned that we will be back very soon.'

The three of them nodded. The excitement of finally able to get his hand on the first Horcruxes was now showing on Harry's face. Hopefully, Sirius would misinterpret his excitement as finally able to get the present for his dear Aunt Petunia, thought Harry. Then, taking a pinch of floo powder between his thumb and index finger, he threw it into the fireplace.

'Borgins and Burke' shouted Harry.

Then, soon, Harry found himself dropping out of a fireplace onto a hard dusty floor. The fireplace was sooty which caused Harry's clothes to be full of soot. Harry quickly brushed off the soot from his clothes.

'Who are you?' asked a voice of a man behind Harry.

Harry turned around. It was Borgins. He had remembered him quite clearly from his brief encounter in the shop during his second year.

'Erm…' said Harry, 'We are here to….'

Just then, Sirius dropped out of the fireplace and onto the floor with a soft thud.

'Oh!' exclaimed Borgins, 'Mr Black! How may I help you?'

'We are here to buy back the locket I had sold you earlier.' explained Sirius, straightening himself 'I will buy it back from you at the same price.'

'I am afraid that I wouldn't be able to sell you back the locket Mr Black. I had already sold it to another person. ' said Borgins.

'Oh. I guess that it alright then.' said Sirius.

'Let's head back to Grimmauld Harry.' added on Sirius, tugging Harry gently towards the fireplace.

'Wait.' said Harry resisting the pull.

'Mr Borgins may I know who bought the locket?' inquired Harry, turning back to look at Borgins.

'I am afraid that it is my policy to keep my customers information confidential.' said Borgins, with a determined look on his face 'I would not tell you.'

Harry realized from Borgins determined expression that Borgins would not be deterred so easily.

'Very well…' sighed Harry, 'Let's go then Sirius.'

Just then, the shop bell rang. Harry and Sirius stopped in their tracks. The person who had just walked in had familiar long greasy black hair, and familiar cold stone face. It was Severus Snape!

'Black.' sneered Snape, 'Glad that you seem unaffected by your stay in Azkaban. I had expected otherwise.

Snape's tone suggested that he would have like very much indeed for Sirius' stay at the Azkaban to have affected his mental mind.

'Sorry to disappoint you Snape.' replied Sirius, grinning back at Snape.

Harry saw Snape's right hand heading towards his robe, obviously towards his wand. Similarly, Sirius's hand was also heading towards his wand.

'Sirius, let's go….' urged Harry, pulling Sirius to the fireplace, 'Calm down. Not worth to fight him!'

Pulling his hands back to his side, Sirius nodded. From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw that Snape had also pulled back his hand to his side. He was glaring at them.

'Harry, I will go first and you follow after me ok?' said Sirius handing a small pinch of floo powder from a pouch to Harry.

Harry nodded.

'Number 12 Grimmauld Place!' shouted Sirius, throwing the floo powder into the fireplace and he disappeared in to the fire.

'Number 12 Grimmauld Place' shouted Harry, throwing the floo powder into the fireplace.

Harry felt himself spinning. Just before his body left the fireplace, he caught a question which Borgins posted to Snape.

'May I help you again?' asked Borgins.

However, Harry could not hear the subsequent conversations as he was flooed out of the fireplace of Borgins and Burke.

'Weird.' commented Harry as he reached the fireplace of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

'What is weird?' asked Sirius. Harry turned to face Sirius to see Sirius dusting the soot of from his robes.

'Oh. I think that maybe Snape had bought the locket. I heard Borgins asked how he might help him again. That obviously means that Snape had been there before. I was thinking that it was weird that he actually went there, being a Professor….' explained Harry.

Harry foresees no problems in revealing the truth and thus decided to tell Sirius the truth. He hated lying to his godfather. He had vowed never to do it unless necessary.

'What is weird about that?' said Sirius, 'I had told you that he was a Death Eater. Although Dumbledore trust him to change for the better I know better.'

'I know. But I trust Dumbledore's judgement.' explained Harry.

Harry wanted to say what he had just been thinking. However, he could not very well say that he was from the future and that it was discovered that Snape was a good guy, could he? He could, but he could risk changing a lot of his future. He definitely didn't want that to happen. He was very happy with Ginny, James, Lily and Albus. He didn't want to risk losing them from his life.

'Dumbledore is not always right.' insisted Sirius.

Sirius was now red in his face. Probably angry that I am defending Snape, thought Harry.

'Ok. Let's us forget about Snape and play some chess. What do you say to that?' asked Harry.

Sirius nodded, seeming to cool off a little.

'Ok. Ron has a chess set. Let's go to my room to play. Ron will love to beat you.' grinned Harry.

'I will allow that to happen. I am pretty good at chess, you know?' grinned back Sirius.

'We will see.' replied Harry, skeptically, still grinning.

He could not wait to see the expression on Sirius's face when Ron beat him. Soon, Sirius and Ron were engaged in a chess match.

Harry left them to their match. He sat down on his bed. Did Snape really have the locket? What was he planning to do with it? Did he know that it was a horcrux? Did he act on Voldemort orders? wondered Harry. Harry knew that Snape's loyalty was definitely with Dumbledore. However, Harry had witnessed firsthand how Voldemort had tortured those Death Eaters who had defied him. Had Voldemort somehow in his non-physical body managed to make Snape do his biddings? Harry could find no answers to that no matter how hard he thought about them. He could have asked Dumbledore to ask Snape directly but it would rouse Snape's suspicions.

'Hey.' exclaimed Sirius, rousing Harry from his wild train of thoughts.

This brought Harry's attention back to the chess game. Ron had just taken down one of Sirius's bishop. Sirius was now frowning. As expected Ron had the upper hands, thought Harry, letting a slight smile escaped his lips.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	19. Clue

**Chapter 19: Clue**

'Harry, wake up!' Ron's voice called out, 'Open up your presents!'

Harry wanted to ignore his voice and just sleep longer. However, the pair of hands shaking Harry by his shoulders prevented him from slipping back to his dreams.

'OK. I am waking up… ' grumbled Harry, sitting up from his bed and slipping on his glasses.

He was still quite sleepy as he had stayed up quite last night to write a letter to Dumbledore telling him of his discovery of Snape involvement with the Horcruxes. He had asked Hedwig to deliver the letter to Dumbledore. In the letter, he told Dumbledore that he knew that Snape's loyalty definitely lies with him. However, he had also stressed that this time round Snape could be coerced back to doing Voldemort's biddings. Upon putting on his glasses, Harry saw a pile of presents piled by the side of his bed. Grinning, Harry started to open up his presents. Just as he was about to tore open the wrapping of the first present, Hedwig flew right into the room through the opened windows and landed on Harry's shoulder.

Good, Harry thought as he saw a parchment attached to Hedwig's leg. Quickly, Harry untied Dumbledore's reply from Hedwig's leg.

_Harry, _

_I know that you are concerned about the missing Horcruxes. However, I can assure you that Snape is not the one who took the Horcruxes. He had my absolute trust. You know the reason why I trust Snape. Besides, Snape is a great wizard who is not easily manipulated. Also, Snape is not one who is scared of death. To add on, I believe Voldemort has no hold over Snape. Thus, I do not think that he was actually forced to do anything for Voldemort. I will continue looking into the matter of the missing Horcruxes and will update you on any progress._

_Dumbledor__e_

Harry knew that Snape's loyalty to the Order was strong because of his Mum. He also agreed that Snape was not a wizard who was afraid of death. This was pretty obvious as Snape was willing to risk his life by going back to join the Death Eaters as a spy for the Order. Also, Harry could not argue with Dumbledore that Voldemort had no hold over Snape. Snape had no relatives or family which he knew of. Harry had found this out when no relatives of Snape had attended Snape's funeral which was held together with the rest of the victims at Hogwarts. When Dumbledore put across the facts these way, Harry could see why Dumbledore was not convinced that Snape was responsible for the missing Horcruxes. However, Harry just could not let of his suspicion that Snape was responsible for the missing Horcruxes without any concrete evidences.

Taking a quill out from the drawer of the table, he dipped it in to the bottle of ink on the table. Harry held the quill between his thumb and index finger, poised above a piece of white parchment, deep in thought. Finally, Harry placed the tip of the quill on the parchment and started writing on the parchment.

_Professor __Dumbledore, _

_I know that you trust Snape. However, I will not let go of that possibility that Snape might be responsible for the missing Horcruxes without any concrete evidence. I have decided to reinvestigate the Gaunt's house for clues today. I will update you if I _had any news.

_Harry_

Then, Harry tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. Harry watched on as she flew in to the morning sky. 'How could I slip off to investigate today?' mused Harry, 'I have to do it today since I will be getting back to Hogwarts soon…'

'Harry?' Ron called out, 'What are you thinking about? You have been staring into space for a whole minute…'

'Nothing…' lied Harry.

'Let's go down for breakfast.' Harry added on as he caught a whiff of the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

Breakfast was pancakes and eggs. Harry kept playing around with his food, thinking of ways to slip off to Gaunt's house. The sight of Kreacher cooking eggs behind the kitchen stove gave Harry an idea. It reminded him of himself cooking at the Dursleys….

'Sirius, I will like to drop by for a quick visit at the Dursleys after breakfast.' said Harry,

Harry was not surprise when Sirius stared at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly opened.

'I do not have any gifts to send to Aunt Petunia… so… I thought I should at least drop by to wish them a Merry Christmas.' explained Harry, upon seeing the incredulous look on Sirius's face.

Sirius nodded silently. Harry could see from Sirius's face that Sirius did not want him to go at all. However, Sirius knew that it was the appropriate thing to do and as such could not bring himself to stop Harry from going.

'Thanks Sirius.' said Harry looking appreciatively into Sirius's eyes. Harry knew that it was not easy for Sirius to agree to this.

Harry quickly devoured his breakfast and departed, promising to be back by noon. Upon exiting the house, Harry headed towards the subway to take the train to the village where the Gaunt's house was located.

After half an hour of train journey, Harry finally reached the village. Harry headed straight towards the house. Harry walked around the outer perimeter of the house, looking intently for clues which might shed light on the mystery. Harry could not find anything. Next, Harry went inside the house and started searching through each of the rooms.

'There has to be some clues.' frowned Harry, as he had finished searching the last room of the house, the room where he found the box, and had yielded no results at all.

'Fingerprints…' thought Harry as he saw fingerprints on the box's cover.

'That is!' exclaimed Harry triumphantly.

He could get Snape's fingerprint form Snape's old potion book from the cupboard in the potions' classroom to do a comparison to the fingerprint on the box. He had learned to do this when he had attended a Muggle Seminar on forensic science years ago. He had attended the seminar as he knew it would help him greatly in his Auror's investigations. This was such as he realized that wizards having no lessons on fingerprints before would just leave their fingerprints around intact. The use of fingerprints had helped Harry to solve several cases before… He just needed to find the appropriate tools….

* * *

*Thanks Jedi Jessic for pointing out that Harry put Snape old potion book in the room of requirement during his sixth year. Thus, it was not in the room of requriement at that time =) I had already make the necessary amendments.'

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	20. More Mysteries

**Chapter 20: More Mysteries**

With these thoughts in mind, Harry left the house. He headed straight towards the village stores. Some chemicals could not be bought without any authorization. Thus, it took a lot of persuading on Harry's part to convince the store owners to sell those chemicals to him. As it was only a small village, initially, Harry had not expected to be able to find everything he needed. Therefore, Harry thought he was pretty lucky to be able to get hold of all the things he needed from the village itself. This would save him the time to travel to other places to get the things he needed.

With the powder and chemicals in his hands, Harry headed back to the Gaunt's house. Minutes later, after setting up the stuffs, Harry started to extract the fingerprints from the cover of the box. Harry had expected to find two sets of fingerprints. One set of fingerprints would of course belong to Voldemort, who would have touched the box when he put the ring inside. The second set which Harry was expecting, was Snape's. Thus, Harry was surprised when he found out that there were in fact more than two sets of fingerprints. There was one more set of fingerprints. Harry extracted all the three sets of fingerprints. By the time Harry had finished his work, it was already noon. Taking the three sets of fingerprints extracts together with him, he left the Gaunt's house and headed back to number 12 Grimmauld Place. He had wanted to investigate more but he had promised Sirius to be back by noon. He didn't want to arouse any suspicions by being late. Also, he didn't want Sirius to be worried about him.

The next day, the trio was back in Hogwarts. Harry wanted to extract Snape's fingerprint from Snape's old potion book immediately but he could not seem to find an opportunity to do so between the lessons. Harry decided that he had to risk going to the potions room tonight to get the fingerprints from Snape's old potions book which was in the potions' room cupboard. At midnight, carrying with him the necessary tools for extracting fingerprints, and holding up a lighted wand, Harry covered himself carefully with his father's invisibility cloak, headed out of the portrait and towards the potions' classroom. Using the Marauder's Map he was able to reach the potions classroom without meeting anyone. Reaching the classroom, Harry hauled the cloak off himself, headed straight towards the cupboard and opened the door. Harry rummaged through the pile of old potions textbook. He found it among the top few old copies of potion books. Quickly, Harry used the powder and chemicals he had brought along to extract the fingerprints from the book. As expected, there were a few sets of fingerprints on the book. 'Others must have used this book before I did' thought Harry. However, Harry thought he was lucky that there weren't a lot of sets of fingerprints that needed to be extracted. If not, he might not have the time to extract all of them. An hour later, Harry was done and was back in his dormitory. Eager to know the results, Harry took out the three sets of fingerprints he had extracted from the cover of the box. He took care to draw back his bed curtains to prevent Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville from seeing what he was doing. Ron, Seamus and Neville might not know what he was doing. Moreover, Ron and Neville were sleeping soundly judging by their snores. However, Dean was a light sleeper and Harry was pretty sure Dean would know what he was doing if he saw him. Dean was Muggle-born. Eagerly, Harry compared them against the various fingerprints he had just extracted from Snape's old potions book. Harry could only stare at the sets of fingerprints in amazement. There were two sets of fingerprints which coincide. 'One of the sets would definitely be Snape's. Whose does the other set belong to?' mused Harry, 'That person is either currently in Hogwarts or was previously in Hogwarts.' deduced Harry. However, Harry had no absolutely no idea who that person might be. Nonetheless, it was evidence that Snape had taken away the ring. Since Snape was the one who had taken away the ring, it was most likely that he had taken away the Diadem and Locket too. Getting sleepy, Harry decided to sleep. Taking out the map, he proceeded to clear the map and mutter, 'Mischief…..' Harry's stopped himself from muttering 'Managed' when he noticed something on the map. Snape's name was on the corridor where the room of requirement was located. Looking more closely, Harry gasped. Draco Malfoy was also on the corridor where the room of requirement was located, somewhere in front of Snape. 'What are they doing there?' wondered Harry. With the sleep gone from his eyes, Harry decided to investigate. Putting on his invisibility cloak, Harry headed out of the portrait again and towards the room of requirement. Nearing the room of requirement, Harry proceeded on in quiet footsteps. Harry saw Snape standing in front of the patch of wall concealing the room of requirement, deep in thoughts, seemingly thinking of ways to get in. Suddenly, a door appeared on the wall and Draco Malfoy walked out of the door. Snape pounded on Draco Malfoy.

'Draco, may I know what you are doing here in the middle of the night?' asked Snape, his black cold eyes staring intently in to Malfoy's eyes.

'Sir…. I was just trying to find a place for late night study… I could not get to sleep…' explained Malfoy.

'It was an obvious lie', thought Harry, trying to stifle a laugh, 'When did Malfoy's becomes so hardworking?' The sound of Snape's harsh tone snapped him back to his senses.

'What is this room then?' asked Snape.

'Sir, it is just a room which was appeared if you need it.' answered Malfoy.

Snape was apparently also not buying Malfoy's story. Harry could see that Snape still had a suspicious look on his face.

'Draco, I will not pursue the matter this time. Now, you go right back to your bed and don't let me catch you sneaking out again.' said Snape.

'Yes Sir.' replied Malfoy.

With that, Malfoy headed down a flight of staircases.

'I promised his mother to look after him…' muttered Snape as he watched Malfoy climbing down the stair and disappeared out of sight.

Snape did not leave immediately. Snape stared intently at the wall where the door had appeared just now. It was apparent that Snape wanted to know what Malfoy was up to. Harry didn't think he would have ever had the same thoughts as Snape. However just for this once, Harry did.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	21. Deja Vu

I will like to say thank you to those who had been supporting my stories and a bigger thanks to those who had commented on my chapters so far! Please do continue to support my story! A lot of great chapters will be awaiting!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Deja Vu**

A month past by without shedding any clues about Draco's trip to the room of requirement and the other set of fingerprint. During the month, Draco had gone back to the room of requirement a few more times. Harry had followed after him. However, it yielded no clues at all about Draco's curious behavior. 'Maybe Draco was not lying about studying after all' thought Harry. Initially, Harry found that Draco's trip to the room of requirement was too much of a coincidence with the Diadem's disappearance. However, after some thoughts, Harry reasoned that Draco could not have known anything about Horcruxes at all, not to mention take them. Nonetheless, Harry could not dwell too much on Snape, Draco and Horcruxes even if he wanted to. This was such as Gryffindor final Quidditch match against Slytherin was just days away. Thus, Harry had spent most of his free time training for Quidditch. Oliver Wood, same as previously, was determined to win the Quidditch cup and thus trained the team very hard. This resulted in Harry being too exhausted to think much about the stuffs which had happened.

The day of the final Quidditch match against Slytherin finally arrived. Harry was determined to beat Malfoy and win the cup for the Gryffindor team this time round. Harry had wanted to buy Nimbus 2000 for all his teammates. This would greatly increase their chances of winning. The twins were more than willing to accept the offer. However, neither Professor McGonagall nor Wood agreed to that. Harry had tried to convince them by saying that Malfoy had done that so why can't they? But, Professor McGonagall remained firm in her decision. Therefore, the team except Harry would be playing on old brooms. This was a serious disadvantage as all the Slytherins had Nimbus 2000. As such, it was up to Harry to catch the snitch to win the match

The team was now in the changing room. Wood was giving his usual pre-match talk which the team had now all remembered by heart. Harry was not really listening to Wood. He was thinking about what he could do to improve his chances of catching the snitch. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Malfoy was a good flyer. Therefore, Harry had to do his best in order to win against him. Madame Hooch was now calling all players to enter the Quidditch pitch. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Harry stand on top of his broom and urged his broom to fly forward into the pitch together with the rest of his team. Harry emerged into the pitch to hear a chorus of loud cheers. Of course Harry could hear some jeerings coming from the Slytherin's side. However, as usual, the much louder cheers for Gryffindor indicated that the other two houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, were supporting Gryffindor.

At the blow of Madame Hooch's whistle, the match starts. Harry flew higher in to the sky to get out of the way of the match. This was part of Wood's strategy. Wood wanted Harry to get himself away from the match so as to focus on finding the golden snitch. It was apparent that the Slytherin Team had employed the same tactic as Draco was out of the way of the match too. Harry squint his eyes and flew around in all four directions to look for the snitch. However, Harry could not see the snitch anywhere.

'The Slytherin's beater, whoever his name is has sent a bludger towards Potter. Look out Harry!' roared Lee Jordan, who was commentating.

This caught Harry's attention and he flew up higher just in the nick of time as he felt the bludger flew past below him with a whoosh. Just then, something with a hint of gold flew right past before his eyes. Harry flew right after it. Harry felt a rush of air behind him. Harry took a quick sideway glance to his right. Malfoy was just right beside him. Malfoy had apparently saw Harry chasing after the snitch and had flew right over to give chase too. Harry was not going to lose to Malfoy where flying and seeking was concerned. Harry had always pride himself as a good flyer and seeker. To outfly Malfoy, Harry urged his Nimbus to fly faster. However, Harry could not seem to shake off Malfoy. Both Harry and Malfoy were now gaining on the snitch. The snitch was just right in front of them with its wings fluttering in the air. Both Harry and Malfoy stretched out their hands to catch the snitch. In a spur of the moment, using his outstretched hand, he knocked hard at Malfoy's outstretched hand. It succeeded! Malfoy retracted his hand with a soft groan. Taking advantage of the situation, Harry quickly folded his hands over the snitch. He succeeded! Harry raised the snitch successfully in triumphant! Harry prepared himself for the loud cheers that were going to erupt.

Instead, Harry was hit with a sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach as he felt himself being pulled out of the pitch. Then, Harry felt himself spinning. Immediately, Harry realized that the snitch was a portkey. Before Harry could think anything more, the portkey had reached its destination. Harry found himself dropping on to the ground of an old graveyard. It was strangely familiar, giving Harry a sense of Déjà vu. Harry sharp sense as an Auror, alerted him to the presence of someone approaching. The man slowly came into view as he came nearer and nearer. He was wearing a mask which concealed his identity. He was carrying a small bundle in his arm…. This sight reminded him of Wormtail carrying the bundle holding Voldemort… 'Wait a minute…' thought Harry, 'this was the Little Hangleton Graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected by Wormtail!' realized Harry as he let out an involuntary gasp. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the man just in time as the masked man stopped right before him, with his wand pointed right at Harry.

'Bind him….' hissed a voice coming from the bundle.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	22. Little Hangleton Graveyard

**Chapter 22: Little Hangleton Graveyard**

'Petrifus Tortalus!' said the masked man pointing the wand at Harry.

Harry was still too dazed at the sound of the voice from the bundle to react in time. Therefore, despite his Auror's reflex, Harry got caught in the full body bind curse.

'Oh god !' gasped out Harry as he realized he got caught in a full body bind curse. His wand dropped out of his pocket. It was picked up and pocketed by the masked man.

'Locomotor Mortis' muttered the masked man.

This caused Harry to be levitated up in the air.

'Where are you taking me?' demanded Harry furiously.

Harry said that not because he did not know where he was being taken to. It was pretty obvious where he would be taken to when the current situation was similar to that during his fourth year. It was meant more to question the man's right to kidnap him. The masked man ignored him. He tried to move his limbs. The binding was strong. He could not even move a finger or a toe. He decided to just keep silent and instead took stock of his surroundings. You would have thought any one being kidnapped would make some sort of protests. However, Harry did not even bother to insult the masked man or demand to be let off. It would perhaps only serve to irritate the masked man further. Harry had absolutely no intentions to further infuriate his captor. It was not that he did not feel like hurling verbal abuses at the masked man. It was just that he did not want to risk an early death. He was still rather looking forward to his future life which he knew was waiting for him.

As he had known, Harry found himself getting nearer and nearer to Marvolo Riddle's tombstone. He was not being tied up to a tombstone thou like the previous time. Instead, he was dropped roughly on to the ground with a loud thud, right in front of Marvolo Riddle's tombstone. There was a huge tub right beside him. It was filled with water.

'I have got to stop him but how can I stop him?' mused Harry, 'I am pretty much useless if I can't move.'

The masked man stood in front of Harry, back-facing Harry. This obscured Harry's view of the tube. Harry heard some ruffling sounds. Harry did not need to see in order to know what had happened. The masked man had unfolded the bundle. Then, he had carried out the 'baby' like ugly creature from inside the bundle and put it in the tube of water. The latter accounting for the soft plod heard. The masked man had now turned around and was now walking to Harry's side. The tub was now in clear view. Harry caught sight of the creature hidden partially by water. Harry thought he was lucky that the creature was partially hidden. He did not think he would have like seeing the creature. The creature was hideous after all.

The masked man had a knife poised above Harry's arm. He was going to slice Harry's arm…

'Urm… Mr Masked Man' said Harry, interrupting him.

The knife stopped, inches away from his arm.

'What?' growled the masked man.

His voice sounded quite familiar…. But he could not figure out who the voice belonged to.

'I just thought you should know that my shoulder's blade is already bleeding. You should just take the blood from there. Save you the trouble.' explained Harry.

'Since you already have a wound, having one more won't make a difference. Besides, I am too lazy to roll up your sleeve to retrieve your blood.' The masked man replied.

Upon saying that, the masked man sliced Harry's arm's crook. Harry could do nothing except to glare at him venomously. The masked man walked back to the tub and held the knife over it, letting the blood on it dripped into the tub.

'Blood from an enemy forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.' he muttered as the blood dripped into the tub.

'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!' He continued, as he dropped some bones into it

'Flesh from the servant willing given, you will revive your master.' Without any hesitations, the masked man positioned his right arm above the tube and cut it off. Harry could not help but admired the man's courage as the man did not even cried out once. However, the man was losing blood quickly. This made him weak. The man slumped onto the floor, breathing heavily, watching the tub expectantly.

Then, there was a flash of light. Half blinded by the flash, Harry could see a tall silhouette of a man standing inside the tub. However, of course, Harry knew that besides his frame, there was nothing humane about him at all. His facial features were more like reptile as compared to human. His eyes were red and his nose was just slits on his face. Just like a snake. Besides, his killing sprees do not really qualify him as a compassionate person, like a human should be. Most importantly, he was literally immortal, having six Horcruxes or rather five. He had not yet implanted a piece of his soul into Nagini yet.

'Fetch me a robe.' He ordered, looking expressionlessly at the masked man on the floor.

The man crawled to a bundle up robe nearby. Taking it in his hands, he crawled back to the tub.

'My Lord, here is your robe.' He said, handing over the robe to Voldemort.

Harry watched silently as Voldemort pulled on his robe.

'Do you think you deserved a reward for your work?' asked Voldemort, looking at the man. 'I was not really very satisfied with it… you almost ruined the plan.'

The man was looking at the floor. He was probably too in awe and scared of his Lord to be able to look directly into his eyes.

'My Lord, you promised.' begged the man, in a weak voice 'I had help you, given you insights to stuffs, and have brought you the boy. Please…. my Lord!'

'Very well.' said Voldemort.

Voldemort muttered some words. A new silver arm appeared in the air and attached itself to the stump of the man's arm. It was just like what Voldemort did for Wormtail the previous time.

'Thank you. My Lord.' said the man gratefully, standing up.

'Well, now lets' get down to business.' said Voldemort.

'Don't you think it is only polite to introduce yourself to our guest?' chided Voldemort, looking pointedly at the man and waving a hand in Harry's direction.

'Very well, my Lord.' said the man.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	23. Little Hangleton Graveyard Continued

**Chapter 23: Little Hangleton Graveyard Continued**

Upon those words, Harry could not help but stare at the masked man, waiting for him to pull off his mask.

'Nice to meet you Potter' snarled the man, as he reached up to his mask and tore it right off his face.

It was Lucius Malfoy!

'You!' exclaimed Harry, eyes wide opened, staring straight into Lucius Malfoy's face.

He had thought that the masked man was Snape. He had not expected it to be Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was now smirking at Harry. 'He is probably happily thinking that I am doomed' thought Harry, 'Well the truth is I am…' Harry straightened his facial features and stared back determinedly at Lucius Malfoy. He was not going to let Lucius Malfoy think that he was giving up.

'Lucius come over here.' ordered Voldemort.

'Yes, my Lord.' replied Lucius Malfoy.

Giving Harry one last glance, Lucius Malfoy walked over to his master's side. Voldemort pulled Lucius's right arm up, revealing the dark mark on Lucius Malfoy's right arm. Then Voldemort placed his fingers on the dark mark.

'Now let's wait for the others to arrive.' said Voldemort.

Harry had a very good idea who the others are.

Soon, popping sounds of apparating could be heard and people dressed in black robes and donning death eaters' mask started to appear.

'My lord!' exclaimed several of the death eaters.

'Welcome back all of you.' said Voldemort, looking around at his group of death eaters.

Although Harry could not see their facial expressions, he knew that they were scared and frightened of their lord. They were hesitating to go near him. Also, they sounded tensed and nervous when they had greeted their Lord.

'We can start now that all of them are here.' said Voldemort.

'First of all, Harry, tell me what do you feel when you found out that your plans to thwart my rise have be thwart instead?' asked Voldemort.

Shocked, Harry let out an uncontrollable loud gasp. The shock rendered him speechless.

'Now, now, Harry, you don't think you are the only one who came back from the future do you?' said Voldemort.

'Lucius here has so kindly come back from the future to warn me about your previous success in thwarting my rise.' continued Voldemort, waving at Lucius Malfoy.

This caused Harry to let out another loud gasp.

'How….?' Harry managed to gasp out.

'Lucius, will you like to explain all these to our guest here?' asked Voldemort.

'It's my pleasure.' said Lucius Malfoy, bowing to Voldemort.

'Just to let you know Potter, so that you know what cause your failures in your plans so far. I had managed to get hold of this unique, one of its kind hourglass which allowed one to time travel when used with appropriate spells. I had came back to help my Lord. My Lord found out through your mind that you too have come back from the future when you met him previously. I was shocked. I had not planned for you travelling back here. It has make things more difficult. But still… you will not succeed.' said Lucius Malfoy triumphantly and with some trace of pride in his voice.

'How do you know where are the Horcruxes located?' questioned Harry.

He could not figure out how Lucius Malfoy knew the Horcruxes' location. There wasn't any information he published out to the public. Also, he was sure that Hermione and Ron would not disclose such important information either…unless…. He captured and tortured them? No. That could not be it. He had just seen the both of them during that day in the Ministry.

'Do you want to make a guess what my Animagus form is Potter?' asked Lucius Malfoy.

Harry was confused by Malfoy's question. Why was Lucius side-tracking from their conversation? Harry figured he had better go along with the conversation so as to delay his death.

'Erm… a ferret?' guessed Harry, remembering the time that Draco was turned into a ferret by Mad-Eye Moody. Harry had thought that the ferret somewhat resembled the Malfoy.

'No, Potter. A Black Crow.' replied Lucius Malfoy.

'Black Crow….' Harry muttered to himself.

The word 'Crow' rang a bell in Harry's mind. It didn't took for Harry long to figure it out.

'You are that black crow which frequently lingered outside my windows! I couldn't chase it off!' exclaimed Harry.

Lucius Malfoy gave a curt nod.

'Don't tell me…. You overheard my conversation with Ron and Hermione?' exclaimed Harry as his mind linked everything up.

'Yes.' said Lucius Malfoy, 'It took long for you to figure it out.'

'Of course, it cannot be done without Rita Skeeter's help in her Animagus form.' added on Lucius Malfoy, 'Your conversations was quite soft at times, if not for her, I will not have caught all of the necessary details.'

That sneaky Rita Skeeter reporter! I am going to make sure she pays for this…. thought Harry.

'So… what did you do with the Horcruxes?' asked Harry.

'Changed locations, of course my dear Harry.' said Voldemort, 'You don't think I will let you find them and destroy them do you?'

'Well, seeing that you don't really care that much about your Horcruxes… leaving them around in obvious places…. I will have thought otherwise.' replied Harry.

'Harry dear, you do have the sense of humour don't you? Well, let's see whether you still have them after I do this.' said Voldemort.

'Crucio!' said Voldemort, his wand directed at Harry's limp form on the floor.

The pain was excruciating. However, years of Auror's training had helped Harry to contain his screams. Only through Harry's expression could one see that Harry was in excruciating pain. On Harry's side, all he could do was to close his eyes and endured the pain, containing his screams. He knew that screaming would not do him any good besides satisfying Voldemort's 'torturing' mood.

'Now let's see whether you have any sense of humour of humour left in you now.' said Voldemort.

'Crucio!' said Voldemort again.

Another wave of pain engulfed Harry's whole being.

'Just kill me if you want to.' spitted out Harry's through gritted teeth.

Harry rather that he be killed now than enduring more of these pain.

'You ask for it.' said Voldemort, 'Avada K…'

'Expelliarmus!' screamed a voice and Voldemort's wand dropped on to the floor.

Harry heard someone muttering some spells. Then, Harry felt the binding curse on him lifted and felt a cloak of some sort being thrown over him.

'Stand up and run now if you value your life, Potter.' said a familiar voice beside Harry.

* * *

*Please Review! Thanks! =)*


	24. Escape and Revelations

**Chapter 24: Escape and Revelations**

"Malfoy?' exclaimed Harry softly and disbelievingly, staring wide eyed at into the cold gray eyes of the person before him.

It was Draco Malfoy!

'Shut up Potter! Run!' whispered Draco Malfoy, pulling him by his arms, attempting to pull him up from the floor.

With the help from Malfoy Harry managed to stand up. Quickly, Harry followed after Draco Malfoy. His legs were still a bit numb from the full body bind curse. He had not recovered full use of his legs yet. As such, he was half pulled by Draco Malfoy, half stumbling, away from the tombstone.

'Silenco' Draco Malfoy kept whispering, pointing his wand at the ground under their feet as they run.

'Where is Potter?" hissed Voldemort, 'Find him! I could hear his thoughts! He is still around here somewhere!'

Then, there was a scuffle of sounds of robes. Harry could imagine Voldemort's angry expression and the Death Eaters frantic expressions, trying to find him to appease their master. Harry realized that Draco Malfoy had thrown an invisibility cloak over him. The cloak rendered both of them invisible. In a desperate effort to find them, the Death Eaters were throwing curses all over the places. It was all Harry and Draco Malfoy could do to doge the spells coming their way. It was not an easy feat to doge the curses while running under a cloak.

What is Draco Malfoy doing here? wondered Harry as he half-stumbled after Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was saving me? No one would have believed it. But, Draco Malfoy was indeed now holding on to Harry's arm, helping Harry along. Ron and Hermione would not ever believe him that Draco Malfoy had saved him.

'Potter, you know that you will not be able to escape. Why not come out now? I will let you have a quick death, I promised.' said Voldemort.

Did he seriously think I am going to listen to him? thought Harry, amused despite the precarious situation he was in. Under the cloak, Harry observed that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had now spread out throughout the graveyard searching for him.

'And Lucius, you had better asked your son to surrender over Harry now.' said Voldemort.

Voldemort's voice appeared to be clam and composed. But Harry knew that he was really very irate. Harry's lightning scar was hurting like never before.

'My son?' repeated Lucius Malfoy, 'My son? How is that possible my Lord?'

'Yes Lucius! It appears that your dear son had saved Potter. You will get it from me later, help to find them now!' said Voldemort.

'Yes, my Lord.' stuttered Lucius Malfoy.

'Dad…' muttered Draco Malfoy softly.

Harry had a lot of questions to ask Draco Malfoy. However, they had to get out of there first. Somehow, Draco Malfoy had led Harry, unscathed, to the edge of the graveyard. Harry caught sight of a battered, chipped old cup lying on the ground there. Draco Malfoy hastily bent down and picked up the old cup.

'Potter, take hold of the cup, quick!' urged Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy's voice was probably just a bit too loud.

'I heard a voice over there!' exclaimed one of the Death Eaters.

There were sounds of approaching hurried footsteps. Soon some Death Eaters could be seen hurrying towards them.

'Stupefy!' said one of the Death Eaters aiming a stunning spell in their directions.

It headed straight for them. However, they spun out of existence just as the spell whished past the place where they had been standing. It was close! When the spinning stops, Harry found himself lying on hard stone floor. From the corners of his eyes, Harry saw that Malfoy was now picking himself up. Harry did the same, brushing away the soot, dirt and creases on his robes. Scanning his surroundings, Harry realized that they were in a shop of some kind. Harry looked round the shop. He realized that the shop was a shop of dark arts. There were dark objects of many kinds lying around the shop. The shop was very familiar….

'What are you doing here?' asked a voice, coming from the back of the shop. Harry turned and looked towards the back of the shop. Someone was approaching them. He had now come into Harry's sight.

It was Borgins!

'You! What are you doing here again?' questioned Borgins.

He had evidently recognized Harry from his previous visit with Sirius.

'We are in Borgins and Burkes!' realized Harry, 'no wonder the shop looks familiar!'

'Erm….' began Harry, his mind whirling to spin up some logical and reasonable excuses.

'Mr Borgins,' interrupted Malfoy, coming up besides Harry 'He is with me.'

'Oh Young Mr Malfoy, didn't see you there… of course go ahead…' said Borgins, gesturing towards a cupboard.

'Thanks Mr Borgins' replied Malfoy.

With that Borgins walked back in to the back of his shop, leaving them alone.

Harry had a lot of unanswered questions still whirling around in his mind.

'Malfoy, what…' said Harry.

'Questions later Potter' interrupted Malfoy, 'Walk through the cupboard.'

'Walked through the cupboard?' repeated Harry, incredulous.

'It is the very cupboard which connects to the cupboard in the room of requirement, Potter.' explained Malfoy, seeing the incredulous look on Harry's face.

'Don't worry, it works just fine. I had managed to fix it and let the Death Eaters in to Hogwarts before after all.' added on Malfoy.

'Malfoy, you are also from the future?' gasped Harry, as the meaning of Malfoy's words sunk in.

'Yes, now just go through quickly!' urged Draco Malfo, giving Harry a slight push on his back.

Not only Lucius Malfoy was from the future. It turns out now that Draco Malfoy had also travelled back from the future. I had thought time travelling was supposed to be virtually impossible! thought Harry, climbing in to the cupboard, walking through the rack of clothes. Harry could hear Malfoy's footsteps following after him. Harry saw some lights at the other end and emerged into a room full of various kinds of objects. It was the room of requirement!

* * *

Please do review and comment to show your support for my story! This will give me motivation to continue writing the story! If you do find any faults with the story do also review and comment so that I can improve on my story! =) Thanks!


	25. Explanations

**Chapter 25: Explanations **

'Ok, Malfoy, you have better start explaining yourself now.' demanded Harry, folding his arms and looking at Malfoy intently.

'Potter, couldn't you at least use a more grateful tone?' replied Draco, staring back at Harry coolly, 'I did save you, you know?'

'I really appreciate your help Malfoy, thank you' said Harry gratefully, 'However, I am really in need of some explanations right now.'

Malfoy nodded.

'Ok…. First, do you still remember the hourglass which get you here in the first place?' asked Malfoy .

Harry nodded.

'I am sure you have figured out that it is a time travelling device. It is actually one of its kinds. You need to cast some spells on it for it to work.' explained Malfoy.

'But I did not cast any spells on it and it worked.' interrupted Harry.

'Yes, there were spells cast on it. I had casted them before placing it on your desk.' said Malfoy.

'Oh! You were the one who placed it on my desk!' exclaimed Harry, staring intently at Malfoy 'But… why?'

'The hourglass was actually found by my father, I am not sure where he got it, and I overheard that he planned to use the hourglass to go back in time to change everything.' explained Malfoy.

Harry let out a loud uncontrollable gasp. He could very well imagined what would happen if everything was really changed. His mind was filled with the horrifying images of many of his close friends and classmates dying.

'I thought it over and realized that you are perhaps the only one who would be able to stop this again,' continued Malfoy, 'that is why I had decided to send you back here, before travelling back here myself to help you.' explained Malfoy.

'Ok. But how are we going to get back?' asked Harry anxiously.

Malfoy's face suddenly turned red.

"I have no idea…' muttered Malfoy.

'Oh great' thought Harry, 'Now I have problem getting back….'

'We will find a way somehow….' reassured Malfoy.

'Your father will know' suggested Harry, 'Persuade him to abandon his plans and we can go back together.'

'He…. Voldemort' stuttered Malfoy.

Harry knew he was worried about his father's safety.

'Don't worry' said Harry, 'I am sure Voldemort knows that your father is not responsible for our escape. He can read minds, remember?'

Malfoy nodded.

'But he will use father to get to us.' said Malfoy.

Harry could not dispute that. He knew very well that it was what Voldemort would do.

'We will save him.' promised Harry.

Harry had not the slightest inclination to save Lucius Malfoy. However, he knew he owe Malfoy a huge favor for saving his life.

'Why did you bother to save me Malfoy? You should have known it would have put your parents at the wrath of Voldemort.' asked Harry.

'Not for you Potter, for the world.' replied Malfoy.

'You were lucky that I had already fixed the cupboard and I had overheard my father's mentioning something about Little Hangleton Graveyard. So I could go to Knock-Turn Alley and used a Portkey to save you in time. Walking to Hosgmeade would have taken more time.' added on Malfoy.

'What now?' asked Harry, as reality gripped him, 'Should I just go out and announced to everyone that Voldemort had revived and I had just escaped from his clutches?' asked Harry.

'Perhaps you should Potter. If you survive.' A voice sounded from the direction of the cupboard.

'Father!'' exclaimed Malfoy, as Lucius Malfoy climbed out of the cupboard and straightened himself, his wand pointing at Harry. With quick reflexes, Harry had whipped out his wand and had trained it on Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy's attention however was on his son.

'Draco. Why did you come back? Why did you save Potter? I was really shocked when the Lord told me you were from the future too.' questioned Lucius Malfoy, glaring at Draco Malfoy, 'Lucky the Lord was merciful…'

'Father. Wake up. I came back to stop you. You know very well that the world is better without the Dark Lord. Why are you trying to change all that?' exclaimed Draco Malfoy.

'How did you know the cupboard was fixed?' demanded Harry.

'I was just trying my luck.' said Lucius Malfoy.

'Are any more of you coming?' demanded Harry, his wand still trained on Lucius Malfoy.

'No, Potter' said Lucius Malfoy cooly, 'Did you think I will bring them here so that they could kill my son?'

'Potter, you have better put down your wand.' said Draco Malfoy, 'You too father.'

'Draco, why are you siding with that Potter boy?' asked Lucius, 'We should take him down and offer him to the Dark Lord and plead for his forgiveness.'

'Father…' said Draco Malfoy.

'You should listen to your Father, you know.' An unfamiliar voice sounded from the direction of the cupboard. A person draped in Death Eater mask and black robes climbed out of the cupboard and straightened himself.

'Crabbe!' Lucius Malfoy exclaimed.

Harry, Draco and Lucius all gasped as a lot more people draped in Death Eater mask and black robes climbed out of the cupboard after Crabbe.

'What are you all doing here?' gasped Lucius.

'We are here to find the Potter boy of course.' said Goyle,

'Of course, we are here for your boy as well.' added on Crabbe nodding in Draco's direction.

'I won't let you take my son.' said Lucius Malfoy, moving to stand in front of Draco Malfoy, his wand turned towards his fellow Death Eaters.

'Is it for you to decide my dear Lucius?' asked a high, cold voice, which could only belong to one person.

Voldemort climbed out of the cupboard and straightened himself, looking at Lucius Malfoy.

'Nooo…No… my Lor… Lord…' stuttered Lucius Malfoy, bowing to Voldemort.

'By the way Harry… my dear Harry…. do you think I will let you escape?' asked Voldemort.

Harry and Draco had been watching this scene unfolding in silence, containing their shock and surprise.

'Just kill me if you want. I will not be able to fight this many of you anyway.' said Harry.

'Now… now… Harry did you think I will be this unfair? No… no… it will be just between you and me.' said Voldemort, 'But I see you have no wand…'

'Potter, here is a wand.' said Draco Malfoy, taking something out of his pocket and handing it over to Harry.

'How… this wand?' gasped Harry, 'The Elder Wand?'

Draco Malfoy nodded.

'Repeat your previous great feat with this wand Potter.' said Malfoy.

* * *

Please do review and comment to show your support for my story! This will give me motivation to continue writing the story! If you do find any faults with the story do also review and comment so that I can improve on my story! =) Thanks!


	26. The Great Battle Reignited!

Hi all, sorry for updating after such a long time! Have been really busy all this time! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I sure did enjoy writing this chapter =) Hope that you will continue to support this story!

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Great Battle Reignited!**

Harry was stunt at the sight of the Elder Wand thrown to him by Draco.

'Malfoy! You took this wand from Dumbledore's grave from our time?' exclaimed Harry.

'Yes! Look out Potter!' Draco replied.

Harry dodged as a killing spell flew past the place where his face had been minutes ago. It was cast by Voldemort.

'Harry dear, I will not rely on the Elder Wand too much if I were you. That is if you value your life.' advised Voldemort.

'Thanks for your advice, Tom.' replied Harry, humorlessly, although he didn't really get the meaning of Voldemort's words.

'I see, you don't get the meaning of my words dear Harry, you should take a closer look at my wand.'

The wand...another Elder wand from this current time they were in now? No! It couldn't be! It was with Dumbledore!

'How did you get the wand!" gasped Harry.

'That is for you to find out Harry dear. Just let me warn you that this wand's owner is truly me.' taunted Voldemort, who knew very well that Harry feared for Dumbledore's safety.

'Watch out Potter!'

Harry just managed to dodge again in time as another green beam of light flew past from over his head and blew the walls behind him into rumbles.

'Expelliarmus!' shouted Harry, aiming at Voldemort. Voldemort's dodged easily, and send back another killing curse in return. Harry fell flat down on to the floor, this time barely avoiding the killing curse.

'Harry, my dear Harry, after so many years, you are still relying so much on this pitiful spell? Did you make this your signature Auror's move Harry?' taunted Voldemort.

Harry decided to just ignore his comments.

'Incendio' muttered Harry.

It missed Voldemort.

'Rusty from lack of training, aren't you Harry?" sneered Lucius.

'Accio chair' muttered Harry again, calmly.

'Do you think I am that stupid Harry?' commented Voldemort, blasting off the flaming chair which almost knock into him.

A huge piece of the chair hit Harry, knocking him down. Harry was prepared to dodge another killing curse. Surprisingly, Voldemort's fell down, flat down on the floor. Lucius was shocked too.

'I cast the killing spell at him' sneered Draco, "He totally ignored my presence, served him right!'

Harry was still in shock. Was this all it takes to bring down Voldemort? He had a uncomfortable feeling about this...

'Draco! What have you done!' Lucius screamed, lunging at his son.

'Immobulus' Draco said and the spell hits Lucius straight in his chest.

Lucius fell down, backwards, on to the floor, face up.

'Sorry Father... Father, Voldemort is dead now... so why not you just abandon your plans now and go back to our time?' advised Draco.

Lucius said nothing but just glare at Draco.

'Malfoy we have better go now!' said Harry, "The rest of the Death Eaters are bound to arrive soon, we can't deal with so many of them.'

Draco cast a wistful look at his father, before nodding his head. Draco grab Harry's hand and apparate.

Within seconds, Draco and Harry reappear in front of the Three Broomsticks.

'Malfoy, what are we doing here?" asked Harry.

'Don't you want to know what happened to Dumbledore?"

'Yes'

'Then we should we should head back to Hogwarts.'

Silently, they headed back together to Hogwarts. It was in total chaos. Little did they expect Hogwarts to be in full war mode! Battles were taking place everywhere just like the preivous great battle. Spells were flying around everywhere!

The Death Eaters had infiltrated Hogwarts! Voldemort must have ordered this surprise attack when they realized Draco has repaired the cupboard! realized Harry.

The battle was greatest in the Great Hall.

"Death Eaters! Listen! Your Dark Lord has fallen! I have killed him! No use fighting anymore. ' Draco announced, after casting the spell to amplify his voice.

With this annoucement, the battles stopped. Everyone was stunned at this news. Within minutes, the Death Eaters upon hearing this news had fled, not bothering to find out the truth. All but Bellatrix and Narcissa remained.

Harry suddenly realized something!

'Malfoy, Voldemort can't die! His Horcruxes are still intact!' exclaimed Harry.

'Potter, where do you think all those missing Horcuxes had gone to?'

"You mean it was you who took all the Horcruxes? What about the diary, the snake, the cup, you have destroyed them too?'

'Yes. I have destroyed all of them.'

'But the piece of Voldemort's soul inside me...'

'You soul now is solely your own soul since you came back from the future. There is nothing tying Voldemort to you now.'

'You have it all planned out didn't you?' realized Harry, 'The battle just now was a distraction so you can kill Voldemort!'

'Apparently. The initial plan was for you to kill him again with the Elder Wand, the distraction was a backup plan.' confirmed Draco, with a smirk on his face.

'No!' Bellatrix Lestrange cried, "Draco what have you done?'

'Saving the world.' replied Draco as a matter of factly.

'Draco, you will pay for this' screamed Bellatrix, aiming her wand at Draco

However, a spell hit her and she fell down, unconscious.

'Sorry Bells... couldn't let you harm Draco...' muttered Narcissa Malfoy, as she headed towards Draco.

'Draco, is it true that the Dark Lord has fallen?" she questioned, with a tint of hope in her voice.

'Yes, mom, I reassure you that he is indeed dead.'

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is your father then? He was with the Dark Lord!'

"Erm, I have to immoblize him... but he is alright mom, I think he will be here soon...'

Narcissa nodded her head relief and hugged her son.

'Potter, Malfoy' asked MacGonagall. 'You mean You Know Who has indeed actually risen? I didn't believed Lestrange when she turned up with the Death Eaters and announced that You Know Who has risen..."

"And, how have you two first years managed to kill him?" Her voice full of surprise.

'Yes Professor, somehow we have kill him, so you don't have to worry about this. We will explain all this to you later...' replied Harry, "Where is Professor Dumbledore?'

'At the graveyard, dead, if you want to know.' announced a deadly high cold voice.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks!** **=)**


End file.
